Between a Gun and Rose
by Chel 90210
Summary: The 1920s. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped. Caroline was one of them, but her life is a little more complicated than that. She's the daughter of the infamous mafia leader Bill Forbes. Can an arranged marriage between the Forbes and the Mikaelson's bring these two rivaling mafias together? Klaroline, AH
1. Preface

Well hello there guys! I haven't been writing stories in a while and on a whim I have this incredible idea for a story that I think you guys will like. This is the preface to Between a Gun and Rose and please let me know how you feel about this story because I have an amazing plot mapped out for it!

I should have the first chapter up tonight or by tomorrow afternoon. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Between a Gun and Rose**

**Preface**

He knew despite everything he had done to her, he had no choice but to walk in there and take what was his. If he didn't, he would lose her forever, not to mention his father would kill him. It was bad enough he was an illegitimate child - losing Caroline to a Lockwood would be a disgrace to his family name, He had to laugh at the predicament though because this is the last place thought he would be in.

He couldn't entirely take the blame for his actions, she _drove_ him to Tatia. Although, Caroline could easily argue it the other way around, as if _he drove her_ to Tyler.

He mentally scolded himself for trying to kill Tyler. _Friends_, her voice rang in his head. _Only friends._

The mafia didn't have friends - allies maybe, family always, but never friends. He was growing impatient. _Caroline_ he mused to himself._ How long are you going to_ _toy with me?_

This game that they were constantly playing was costing him lives. Not that he cared, but it was starting to make a mess and Elijah was getting irritated with him. The body count was growing too high and although everyone else was convinced otherwise, this rivalry with Tyler wasn't just about Caroline.

He remained in his car in the back ally of the speakeasy, only peaking in the basement window. He preferred to make an appearance when people were least expecting it, but looking at Caroline throwing her head back and laughing made him clench his teeth even tighter together. _Bastard._

Technically she was _his_. Maybe not emotionally, but legally she was bound to him. It was a complicated matter between two families to end a spat between their fathers.

He tightened his tie and took out his pocket watch 10:36 . He scoffed and slipped it back into his Armani suit pocket. He slid his right hand near his side feeling for his gun. Speakeasy's haven't been his forte since 1922 - nearly a year and a half ago, when he first set eyes on the young daughter of the infamous Forbes mafias sweet little vixen.

* * *

Well there's the beginning of this story. It isn't exactly a chapter, just a tease of what is to come.

Remember, I will updated at least once a week, maybe even twice. I am a little eager though about this fanfic so you may get the first 5 or 6 really fast. It all depends on how you guys respond!

**Please review & follow **


	2. Downtown

_Okay guys, here's the first real chapter. There's not any Klaroline interaction yet because I am trying to build the story into more than just a romance/sex fic. It WILL be that I promise, but I want something interesting and I really want some backround. So please read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Downtown**

"_Elena!" _Caroline screamed. "Could you please hurry up and bring me the red dress that's on my bed?" She was never this late. It was almost 8 p.m. and she was not even close to being ready. It was a typical Saturday in New Orleans and Caroline did not want to disappoint her father by being late. _Not that he would leave without her, she was his only daughter._

Tonight he was celebrating some sort of victory. She didn't know much, but it had something to do with the Mikaelson family. Their families haven't got along since she could remember and learned at a young age that what her father did for a living, constantly kept her and her family on edge. Caroline couldn't go anywhere without someone watching over her. She sighed because it was just something that she was used to. She was thankful she had a cousin that was her age. Her father would have never allowed any outsiders to be around Caroline the way Elena was. They did almost everything together, _not that she had much choice._

"Do you think wearing black makes me look like I've just attended a funeral?" Elena twirled around as the beads of her flapper moved in sync. "I think it looks fantastic, Elena." It was the truth. Elena was beautiful. It was not that Caroline wasn't a sight for sore eyes, but next to Elena she felt like the ugly stepsister. Caroline pulled out some white pearls and handed them to Elena. "Now you will look perfect." She smiled.

The sound of her father's voice rang out just as both Elena and Caroline walked downstairs. _"It's about time!" _Bill said. "_You're almost as bad as your mother," _She laughed at that one. "Where is mother anyway father?"

He rolled his eyes giving her a knowing look. Her father didn't want her mother come, but her mother probably wouldn't want to come either. She hated speakeasies. Her mother hated it even more that her father was taking her there tonight. Like any woman her mother knew her place and knew when to keep her mouth shut. Her father wasn't just an ordinary man. No one ever crossed a Forbes.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid you sound Kol?" Mikael rolled his eyes at his son. "And you wonder why I never let you come to these meetings." Klaus twirled a pen in his fingers, yawning. It was already dark out and this "family meeting" should have been over twenty minutes ago.

"Hear me out." Kol pleaded. "I think our family and the Forbes should come together. There's no reason for us to even spat anymore and you all know that the Lockwood's have multiplied their forces within the past six months. Father we _need _a union."

Mikael was a stubborn man. You either did it his way or no way at all. But after his recent business dispute with Bill Forbes he couldn't afford another loss against him. "Then what do you suggest Kol? Please enlighten us." Kol smirked and Klaus sighed knowing that something incredibly stupid was about to come out of his mouth. "A marriage between his daughter Caroline and one of us." Mikael's face tensed like he was about to scream at Kol again.

"I think it sounds like a great idea," Elijah piped it. "It will never work," Klaus said. "How the bloody hell would you get Bill Forbes in a room to speak about this let alone get him to agree to marry off his _only _daughter?" Klaus tired and really wasn't in the mood for one of Kol's stupid schemes. _This is exactly why he was never invited to the meetings. _His father's words echoed in the back of his mind.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot" Mikael said almost defeated. This wasn't like him, but he was running out of options and was willing to try anything at this point. He pondered how he could make this work and came up with an idea. "The only way we could speak to them is through the Salvatore's."

Everyone nodded. _The Salvatore's. T_hey were another clan of mobsters, but were better known for keeping the peace than disturbing it. No one had a clue how they remained neutral with the Forbes as well as Klaus's family.

Klaus left the meeting a little after 9:30 that night and got into his car. "Take me downtown," he said to his driver. He needed to find Stefan. He was the only person outside of his family that he trusted. Everyone else meant nothing. Klaus figured if he spoke to Stefan before his father did he could somehow talk him out of speaking to the Forbes about this ridiculous idea. He wanted nothing to do with that foul family or his fucking daughter.

The lights of downtown New Orleans caught his eye as he looked out the window. He heard the cheers and screams of 20 something girls as they drank and partied on the streets. _Reckless _he smiled. That's how he liked them and perhaps after he spoke to Stefan tonight, they could go out for a drink or two and pick up some women.

Stefan Salvatore lived in a lush apartment next to all the best speakeasies in New Orleans. Walking up the stairs he could already smell the smoke and booze coming from Stefan and his brother Damon's apartment. He walked right in the front door not caring to knock.

"Am I interrupting something?" Klaus smirked at the scene before him. Damon was clearly fucking a girl openly on the couch, but Klaus didn't care. He needed to find Stefan. Damon pushed the half-naked red-head off of him. Damon zipped up his pants and the girl he was with didn't even try to cover up moved away from Damon and sat back on the couch. "By all means, don't stop on my account." Damon shrugged not really caring if Klaus interrupted him or not. The girl wasn't good anyway. "You kind of already ruined it. Haven't you ever knocked before?"

Klaus laughed. "I'm not known for my manners. Now if you excuse me Damon, I'm looking for your brother. Do you know where I could find him?" Klaus got straight to the point. "Funny you should ask. He's actually with Bill Forbes down the street. I believe they're celebrating a certain victory over some business ordeal. I wouldn't go down there if I were you though, you wouldn't exactly be welcome."

Klaus didn't hesitate to throw Damon against the wall. Klaus couldn't help it. When he got mad, there was no telling what he could do. "Don't ruin the alliance you have with our family just because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut Salvatore."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his gun. "I could kill you right now if I wanted, but I'll spare your pathetic life for your brother's sake." He backed away from Damon and walked toward the couch and picked up the red-head by her hair and held the gun to her head. "Let this be a reminder not to fuck with me Damon."

* * *

"This would be more fun if I could actually dance" Caroline screamed over the sounds of music playing. Stefan smiled at her taking another drink of his bourbon admiring the amount of people who showed up to this unofficial event. Stefan leaned in and whispered in Caroline's ear. "You should try to come out one night without supervision – you know when your father doesn't have twenty men guarding a building." Stefan was a great friend to her and to her family. Even though he did have an alliance with the Mikaelson family.

She would have to take him up on his offer and soon. She was 22 years old and hasn't done as much as leave the house to do anything fun. _She was always being watched. _"I'll go with you as long as I can bring my cousin with me. Her name is Elena. I think you'll really like her" Caroline smiled. Stefan looked over towards some of her father's associates. "I'll be right back Caroline, I think they wish to speak to me" Stefan walked over to them and they greeted him with open arms. They were clearly talking business. _When weren't they _he thought to himself.

"How did you get this information boy?" One of them said to the other. "Apparently, Kol was speaking about it at one of their private meetings." Stefan was never really interested in their rivalry affairs. He stood there and listened until her heard the boy drop the names _Klaus and Damon _in the same sentence. He scolded himself for not paying attention to the conversation. Those two fucking hated each other and if one of them did something stupid he hoped that they were working together and not against each other on it.

Stefan stepped into the circle of men and grabbed the boy by the shirt. "What did you say?" Stefan demanded. The boy looked terrified. "Klaus killed y- yo- your brothers friend" Stefan let him go. Damon didn't have friends. Not any that wasn't associated with him anyway and Stefan knew that Damon wasn't doing anything special tonight anyway. "It was a woman" he added. "She had red hair. Klaus murdered her my dad said. We live only down the street but I heard the gun all the way from my house."

He let the boy go and walked away. He would find out later what happened. It couldn't have been that serious because he would have got word from some of his men that something was going on.

Stefan went straight home and got the run down from his brother. All this controversy was because Klaus couldn't find him. "I don't know Stefan he wanted to talk about something important and I simply told him where you were – then he decided to shoot my friend." Damon elaborated using gestures.

He wasn't phased over his fuck buddies death. He was acting like an ass and being over dramatic for no reason. "Do you know where he went?" Stefan asked. "Probably back home or to a bar down the street. Why don't we see what Mr. Mikaelson is up to tonight?" Damon smirked clearly having a change of heart about "not doing anything" tonight.

They both left the apartment and ventured down the street walking into every place they could to find him. _What could be so important? Stefan thought._

* * *

There's the end of chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Please review and let me know what you think. Or if you have any ideas for the plot line! I want to know what you as readers are interested in also!**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Keep it a Secret

**Keep it a Secret**

Caroline knew that if she wanted to sneak out on her father that it had to be discreet. She felt so _rebellious _even planning on going out without her father dictating exactly what she was doing.

She held her head up as she applied her rouge and decided that tonight she wasn't going to be the same Caroline that she was last weekend at her father's celebration.

This was a new Caroline; fearless and confident. She had only wished that Elena would have been able to make it tonight, but quickly dismissed the thought because she wouldn't be in her shadow for once.

Caroline loved Elena – no one doubted that. She was just a little envious of her from time to time because she was always second best for everything.

She decided to go with a shorter, _more revealing _outfit this time. Caroline wasn't trying to get laid – no she wouldn't go that far, but she wanted to get noticed. She hoped she would go even further than getting noticed she wanted to be remembered.

She wanted to make a name for herself _Caroline Forbes, goddess, lover, and vixen. _Laughing she brushed away some of those thoughts. _Don't get in over your head _she told herself.

Stefan and Damon swung by her Victorian Era mansion to pick her up about 9p.m. They had convinced her father that she would be going to a dinner benefit with Stefan.

The story was believable because Stefan was a trustworthy person. He had no reason to feel guilty because it was _his idea _that they got her out of the house for a night.

Stefan wasn't a stupid man though, he had already predetermined his limits for her so she wouldn't harm herself and so her father wouldn't harm him.

Lucky for Stefan when these plans were made, her father just happened to be in Chicago taking care of a "problem". Anyone in the mafia knew what that meant; someone didn't pay up, so someone's getting killed.

Caroline walked outside and took a deep breath. _You can do this _she said. Stefan stepped out of the car and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be too nervous – you're going to have fun." She slid in the backseat and looked over at Damon.

"Why is he here?" she asked. Damon looked her up and down and replied.

"Can't let Stefan have all the fun can we?" She rolled her eyes. She loathed Damon. Thank god for her she only had to be around him at her father's request. This situation though was uncalled for.

"Here are the rules _little vixen; _don't talk to the men, don't look at the men and don't leave the table." Caroline scoffed at Damon's sarcasm.

"And who are you my father?"

"I'm trying to keep my head in tact here and if something happens to you. I'm dead" Damon said.

"Don't listen to him Caroline were going to have fun tonight" Stefan reassured her, but at the same time he was trying to reassure himself.

It was bad enough that he was taking her out without her father's knowledge. It was even worse that he was taking her to a speakeasy on the Mikaelson side of New Orleans.

He knew for a fact that Klaus would be there tonight. Maybe they could finally talk about what was so important last weekend. They had played phone tag all week-long trying to get ahold of each other but never found the chance to speak. More importantly though, he would have to make sure that anyone that was there didn't know who Caroline was. If someone did, the situation could turn out really bad.

They arrived in a back ally and stepped out of the car. Damon walked right in and Stefan stopped Caroline before she could follow behind him. "I don't know if your father has spies looking out here for you this far in town, but be discreet about who you are. Tell no one that you're a Forbes."

If Caroline wasn't nervous before she definitely was now. _Tell no one that you're a Forbes. _"Alright I got it. I'll call myself Alice or something. Don't worry Stefan. We will be fine. My father doesn't come home until tomorrow afternoon."

When she first walked in, she noted that this speakeasy was nothing like the one she had been at. There were people all over the place. Girls were dancing, drinks were being passed around and jazz music was being played louder than she could think. She immediately fell in love with the atmosphere. "This is _amazing _Stefan!" her eyes now held a glow that Stefan had never seen before. She looked _happy. _

"How about that dance?" Stefan said. Caroline giggled and pulled Stefan out to the dance floor not sure what she was doing, but she was catching on pretty fast.

_Finally _Klaus thought when he walked into the building. He was looking to get wasted tonight. He scanned the room looking for Elijah and Kol and couldn't seem to spot them right away. What he did find though was Damon Salvatore. _What the fuck was he doing here. _He figured if Damon were here his brother wouldn't be too far behind. They never came out this far unless it was for a reason.

"Ah, Damon perhaps you can tell me where your brother is now?"

Damon smirked. "He's around here somewhere, I kind of lost him coming in though."

Just as Damon finished his sentence he looked over and spotted Stefan. He wasn't alone. _Who is this _smiled to himself. The ravishing blonde he had on his arm was something he hasn't seen in a while - or ever.

"Are you going to introduce me Stefan?"

Stefan hesitated. "Uh, yeah. This is Alice. She's my cousin." he struggled to find the words. He didn't think they would run into him this _soon._

_Alice _Klaus repeated in his head. The name didn't fit. He ignored it.

"I'm Klaus." He smirked at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

She half smiled and extended her hand. _She knew who he was. _She tried to hold her composure as he reached for her hand and jumped when he kissed it.

It felt like a shock. They briefly made eye contact and she quickly looked away. _What the hell is wrong with him? _

Klaus quickly ended the silence and turned to Stefan. "I have very important business to discuss with you. I wanted to speak with you before my father got ahold of you."

Stefan gave him a questioning look. "Would you like to speak in private?"

"Yes, actually I would. I would tell you to bring your sexy little vixen with you, but this is strictly business and no play, I assure you." he smiled at his cleverness.

She felt as though he was speaking right through her. She flushed embarrassed and angry at his words. "I assure you Klaus. I don't play with _boys." _she tried to sound confident.

He arched his eyebrow and laughed. "Then what do you play with _my dear?"_

"Only men" she shot back and grabbed Damon's hand and went straight back to the dance floor before Klaus could say anything else .

"Where the _hell _did you find her?" Klaus seethed.

"She's an interesting character isn't she Klaus? I have to say I've never seen a girl talk to you like that _ever,_ but she is off limits my friend." he looked at Klaus sternly.

_No. _Klaus said to himself. Normally he would respect his friend's wishes but this was something that he _had to have_ for himself.

"Nothing is really off-limits Stefan" he said as he watched Alice dancing with Damon. _He liked a challenge._

Both Stefan and Klaus spent about two hours talking about what Mikael was going to propose to the Forbes family. Stefan was in shock and knew that he needed to get Caroline out of there as soon as possible.

He secretly hoped that Klaus wouldn't remember meeting her, but Caroline wasn't just someone who you forgot. If this deal went through Klaus would soon know that _Alice _was in fact _Caroline._

Caroline on the other hand was in no hurry to leave. For the first time in her life she felt free.

She felt the buzz of the wine kicking in at about 11p.m. Truthfully she had never felt this amazing... _ever. _

"Well I have to say Alice, you're more entertaining than I thought you were."

She put her hand on her heart acting like she was hurt. "Damon, I'm actually upset that you thought that I was boring," she frowned at him.

"Don't take it too harsh." one of the guys around her said. "His opinion doesn't count for much anyway."

A group of them laughed around her. She _liked _being the center of attention around all of these men. It was definitely a change that she could get used to.

As heartless as Damon was, he didn't want any more problems with his brother. He also didn't want to start any with Caroline's father by getting her raped. He was a little more willing to let Caroline do what she wanted than Stefan, but he wasn't going to let her do something completely stupid. He let her flirt with the men, but he didn't let them touch her.

"We miss anything fun?" Klaus cut in and every man there stood up.

It was like everyone's demeanor changed as soon as Klaus walked into a room. Caroline didn't like it. She also didn't like that every male was offering a seat to this vile man.

"Nothing that concerns you" Caroline smiled at him.

"I'm sorry _sweetheart, _I don't quite remember your name?"

"Likewise" she turned away from him and continued her conversation with Damon. She wanted nothing more than for him to go away, but like any man in the mafia. He doesn't back down from anything.

"You know I've killed people for less _little girl_, you better watch your tongue and learn your place in _my city_."

"Klaus I think we should go" Stefan interjected. This was not going to happen. He needed to get her out of here before Klaus tried to kill her.

"I'm sorry that you brought such a _bitch_ with you. Please come _alone_ next time you're around these parts."

She wanted nothing more than to shut him up and scream _my dad will have your head for this. _But she knew she would do more damage by telling her father what happened and she didn't want to deal with that.

After Stefan dropped Caroline off and got home. He noticed a package on the table of his apartment,

He picked it up and read the label: _To: Stefan Salvatore From: Mikael Mikaelson. _

He knew exactly what this was. He left the package there and decided that he would take care of it in the morning. He would be paying Bill Forbes a visit tomorrow afternoon and wasn't sure how it was going to turn out.

* * *

I got a little too eager and decided to updated it again! **PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. The Business Deal

**The Business Deal**

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Caroline whispered pushing Elena over. Stefan had been in the office with her father for over an hour now.  
"What if he knows about last night?" Elena looked worried.

That thought never crossed Caroline's mind. "There's no way he could possibly know. He only just walked in the door." she tried to sound confident in her statement, but there was an underlying fear in her voice that she hoped Elena couldn't sense.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Caroline was trying to think. She didn't remember seeing or talking to anyone that could be associated with her family last night. After all she was on the _other __side of town. _She now had every reason to be worried at this point.

"He looks angry Caroline, maybe we shouldn't listen anymore."

Determined, Caroline pressed her ear closer to the door. _Please let me hear something _she thought to herself. _Anything. _She was desperate.

"…. I will not agree to that Stefan! What kind of man does he think I am?! I will not let my only daughter marry one of their _mutts. _Who do they even have in mind? Kol?" Her father sounded _enraged. _

"Mikael proposed Klaus." Stefan said blankly. He knew this was a pointless conversation. He told Mikael that when he proposed the idea last night. "He told me that this deal could be beneficial not only to him, but to you as well."

"How is marrying off my baby girl to that _monster_ beneficial to me? I might as well let her marry Lockwood." There was sarcasm in his voice.

Her father hated the Lockwood's. They were a nuisance to the Forbes, but they weren't far off from the the Mikaelson's. Bill insisted that Caroline marry within their inner circle. Any man that tried to pursue her outside of it was either stupid or had a death wish.

"The Lockwood's are the problem Mr. Forbes." Stefan knew that statement was true. He had been informed by his own inner circle that they were causing problems all around Chicago. "We have been informed that over the past few months that their forces have nearly multiplied and they're almost at an even playing field with both your family and the Mikaelson's. Not even Damon and I could take them as strong as they are now."

Bill didn't look the phased. "I'll believe it when I see it Stefan. The only way they could have gotten stronger is if they recruited heads up in Chicago. Believe me Stefan. _I took care of that."_

Stefan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Mr. Forbes. I didn't know what business you were attending to when you were in Chicago."

"Well I wasn't there for the women this time." He laughed at himself.

Stefan ignored the comment. He didn't acknowledge the fact the Bill Forbes was an unfaithful to his wife. Everyone knew it.

"It's something to think about." Stefan said.

"There's nothing to think about. The answer is _no."_

**XOXO**

"He said _no?"_ Mikael questioned Stefan.

"He told me that the Lockwood's aren't a threat to him." Stefan tried to be as vague as possible. Mr. Forbes was very stern when he told him _don't tell him that I was in Chicago _right before he left.

Mr. Forbes did not want Mikael to have _any _insight on what he was doing and Stefan was a man of his word. He may have always been the middle man when it came to their affairs between each other, but he would never completely be one sided with both families.

"Let him find out the hard way then. I'm not going to come crawling to him like a little _bitch _and try to convince him to marry my son. You may leave now Stefan."

Stefan walked out of Mikael's office and was just about to get into his car when he felt someone grab his hand. "Leaving so soon Stefan?"

Rebekah. He couldn't believe this.

"You've been here this entire time and didn't once have the decency to come say 'hello'? Where are your manners Mr. Salvatore?" She eyed him up and down as she dragged her finger from his stomach up to his chest.

"Hello Rebekah." That's about all he had to say to her at this point. The last time she was here, things ended on a bad note. She was not _the type of girl _he wanted to be involved with anymore.

"Don't I amuse you anymore Stefan? Why don't you go out with me and Nik tonight for a drink?" There was a hint of hope in her voice. She knew she messed up last time they were together. She was _in love with him _and if Stefan was still the man she remembered. He was still in love with her.

"I already have plans." He lied.

"I think you're lying mate." Klaus came out of nowhere and stood next to Rebekah. "I believe you owe me one after last night. What happened to your sweet little blonde friend anyway?"

"She's busy tonight" he lied again.

"Making friends and not telling me?" Rebekah gave him a questioning look.

He ignored her. "Sorry Klaus, I can't tonight. Besides, I'm already in the middle of this 'business deal' that your family has got me involved in and I need to go speak with Mr. Forbes as soon as I can."

Klaus replied without hesitation "He'll find out soon enough that this was a mistake." The Forbes didn't realize how truly ruthless his father could be and when he wanted something done, _he got it done._

"I'll see you later Klaus, Rebekah." He left before Rebekah could patronize him even more.

_Elena. _He said her name in his head. Now that was a woman that he wanted to be with. She was sweet, kind and respectable. Most importantly, she wouldn't cause any trouble. He knew something good could come out of developing a relationship with her.

**XOXO**

Klaus was worried. He _never got worried. _For the sake of his family though, he knew it had to get done. If they wanted to multiply their forces his family had to take Bill Forbes out.

The Forbes wouldn't see it coming. And with Bill gone, that would give their family the upper hand and _hopefully _join both families together with an arranged marriage to Caroline.

The plan was almost perfect. Bill had no other children. Caroline _by right _would inherit everything Bill has established.

He wasn't actually going to perform the murder. His job was to make sure the mess was covered up.

_Bill just had to do it the hard way _he thought.

"Is everything ready Elijah?" Klaus had to make sure there were no flaws.

"I assure you Klaus. Everything will be fine. Just make sure no one knows what we're up to. Don't tell Kol, Rebekah or mother. You know if mother found out she would never speak to us again. These types of situations aren't exactly her favorite. I know you know that."

The assassination was in an extremely delicate state. Even though their family crest was engraved _Family over everything _he had to make this look like someone else did it.

He had spent weeks analyzing how some of the northern mobs performed their assassinations. He had to almost perfect how they left their 'mark' after they killed each victim.

Klaus had to make the Forbes family would beg for their help. Bill Forbes was the only problem standing between his family and completely _dominating_ New Orleans.

_Family over everything._

* * *

Again guys, I have a really good plot for this and I know you guys are reading the story! It's very important to me that I hear feedback from you guys!

I _thrive on **reviews!**_


	5. Agreement

**Agreement**

It had been almost _a month_ since Caroline had seen her father. She hadn't even spoken to him over the phone since two Monday's ago and she was starting to feel worried. The look in her mother's eyes only confirmed her suspicions. Her mother was worried too.

"He'll be home soon." Her mother tried to reassure her. "He probably got caught up with some business. You how he is." Caroline couldn't take it. She was making excuses for him.

"Do you think something happened?"

Her mother smiled at her, trying to put on her best worry free face on that she could. "You know we would have gotten a call from Alaric if something bad happened."

Her mother was right. Alaric usually was pretty good at keeping the family updated if they hadn't heard from Bill. But the fact that they haven't heard of him in so long is what put Caroline on edge the most. She was debating on whether or not she would call Alaric up herself.

The rest of the morning felt like a century to her. Tonight her mother was holding an event at a nearby hotel. _How can she even go through with this? Why would she? _Her father should have been back to host this event with her.

She knew what would be on her mother's mind the whole time. If something happened to her father, there was no guaranteed safety for her family.

Elena arrived at her house a little before six. She carried this new "glow" about her. Caroline was convinced it had every little bit to do with a Salvatore brother.

"He is amazing. I've never been with such a gentlemen before."

Caroline knew what she was referring to. Usually the men in this trade weren't exactly the soft type.

Elena went about with every little detail of their dates. Explaining how _sweet, kind _and _caring _Stefan was. Of course Caroline knew all of those things. She was just never interested in Stefan as more than a friend.

Her father would've loved a marriage between the two. Caroline just couldn't see it happening.

She knew that tonight would be boring. It would be _just a bunch of old people drinking sparkling water. _This prohibition thing was more annoying than it was helpful to society.

That didn't necessarily mean someone _wouldn't _sneak in a little something though.

"This is terrible" Elena said. "I can't even stay awake." She was right of course. Caroline had no idea _why _her family hosted these events.

The people only came because they feared her father. And the saying _if you can't beat them join them _holds true to this particular event. No one wants to sit and listen to this.

"We should sneak out." Stefan piped in next to them. "In fact, there seems to be a little bit of _illegal _behavior going on down the street. If you gals would be interested?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You make it sounds like we're 12 Stefan. If they want to leave they can leave. None of us have to 'sneak out'."

He made a good point, but everything in this society was based on appearance.

It looked good that the Salvatore's attended these events. It pledged their loyalty to the family in some bizarre way.

No one understood _why _my father even kept them around though. They did business with the Mikaelson's.

If Bill Forbes found out that anyone associated with our family made business with them; they would pay the ultimate price.

"I don't think anyone would notice." Caroline said. She was right. Her mother was too wrapped up with the rest of society to care about what she was up to at the moment. Even if she could get away for an _hour, _that would make her happy.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Damon smirked.

XOXO

Tyler Lockwood felt good about tonight. His family had finally got everything under control. After the little run in they had with _Bill Forbes _in Chicago he thought for sure his cover would have been blown.

He managed to come out alive as well as half of the new heads he recruited in Chicago. His forces were growing by the day and he couldn't wait until he could take over.

His father's life was dwindling and he would soon have to take complete control. _As if he didn't already. _

For tonight he was out with his boys and finally taking a small break from everything. He felt that is was safe to go out on this side of town because he knew the Forbes were holding some type of fancy socialite party tonight.

He could almost laugh at them. That family was slowly losing everything. He couldn't believe that he only got wind of Klaus Mikaelson's plans a week ago.

The Forbes were so old school that he wasn't surprised that they weren't aware yet. At least his immediate family wasn't. If anything, Alaric their main head, would have kept it away from them until it actually happened.

"Would you look at that?" One of Tyler's friends, Matt said to him staring at the two women walking inside.

Tyler's eyes were only fixed on one. He didn't know it yet, but the woman was indeed Caroline Forbes.

"Now that's a woman I would like to be with." Tyler said looking her up and down as she walked passed him.

"Hey there pretty thing, how about I buy you and your friend a drink?" he winked at her and she didn't look affected.

"They're spoken for." Someone said before they could respond. _And who are you? _He thought.

"Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand. _Oh a Salvatore. _They didn't faze him.

"Tyler Lockwood." He challenged. _Well if he wants to play the 'name game'. _

"Fancy seeing a Lockwood in this part of town. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Damon challenged him. Damon was right after all. This area was infested with Forbes groupies and he knew he was making a risk coming here, but Damon didn't pose a threat to him.

"I would advise you not to speak to me like that." Tyler said sternly. "We wouldn't want to start something that you wouldn't be able to finish."

Damon didn't hesitate at his request. He pushed him over the bar and into the bartender. The men that were with Tyler stood up and circled around Damon. "Didn't realize the Lockwood boy had so many friends," Damon laughed.

"Wait a minute." Stefan interjected. "You guys don't want to be causing any trouble here." He said to them.

_Always keeping the peace _Damon thought

"And why wouldn't we?" one of them said holding his gun close to his side as if he was ready to pull it out at any minute.

"We out number you" Stefan said simply.

They looked around and realized that Stefan was right. Every single person there tonight was associated with either the Forbes or a Salvatore and if they stuck around long enough they would make it out alive.

Caroline and Elena walked away from the scene as soon as the fighting took place. She didn't need to be around that. She did, however see Damon throw the man over the counter.

"Oh my god." Caroline said ignoring all the commotion that Damon caused. She immediately went over to the other side of the bar and looked at the man lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she offered her hand and made eye contact with the man.

He ignored her gesture and sat up. "I'm fine. My boys will take care of him."

"Don't" Caroline said immediately recognizing what 'take care of him meant'. "He's my friend. Don't kill him." She pleaded.

Tyler considered it. _What can I get her to do for me. _"What's your name?" he said.

"I'll give you my name if you give me your word. Don't kill him." She was trying to compromise with him.

"I'll let him go if you give me your name and let me take you out." He suggested. _I'm better at this than you are babe. _

"I will not go out on a date with you. I don't even know who you are." She argued.

"Let me take you out." He proposed again. "One date."

"Fine. I'll let you take me out."

He ordered his men to let Damon go, but before he could turn around to get her name she was gone. "Fuck" he said out loud.

"What is it?" Matt was by his side instantly.

"I need you to find out who that blonde was." He was now more curious than ever. He had to have her. And he would. A Lockwood always got what he wanted.

XOXO

"It's done" Elijah said to Klaus. "Now all you need to do is go to the Forbes and offer them an ultimatum. Their safety for Caroline's hand."

Klaus smiled to himself. He didn't care that he was getting a wife. That was something he could easily take care of a year down the road. He could make it look like an accident, _easily._

He had to first make sure that everything was secure before he made any rash decisions.

"I'll need to call their head. This agreement will be settled tonight and I will marry the girl within the month." Klaus was stern on what needed to get done.

XOXO

"I can't make any promises now." Alaric didn't know what to do at this point. _He had to find out who killed him._

"Listen" Klaus said. "You guys _need _us and without Bill you guys will sink. The Lockwoods are becoming a problem around here." Of course Alaric knew that. That had been something him and Bill have tried to take care of up until his passing.

"What type of help do you propose?"Alaric was defeated.

"Allow me to marry Caroline." That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Of course he couldn't make any agreements with them until he spoke to Bill's wife, but she wasn't in any state to make decisions for herself let alone her daughter.

"Now I know you can give me an answer. Bill Forbes trusted you with his life. I'm sure he could trust you with his daughter." Klaus made a point. Alaric was the most trusted man in Bills life and he knew that Bill would have wanted to keep his family safe at all costs.

_He knew what he had to do. _"What do you want me to say to them?"

Klaus smiled to himself. _Finally. _

* * *

Please review! It would make me so happy to get your opinion on this!


	6. Down the Aisle

**Down the Aisle **

Caroline was in a daze. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She could barely comprehend what was happening.

"How could you let this happen?" Caroline said to her mother. She was surprised coherent words were even able to leave her mouth, despite all of the crying that she had been doing for almost three days.

"It's the _only _way out of this baby, you need to understand that we will not be safe unless we're under the Mikaelson's protection." She tried to plead with her daughter. There was no way out of this.

Mrs. Forbes couldn't help but think that there was something about this whole situation that seemed off. She knew that the idea of a marriage between Klaus and Caroline was proposed before, but Alaric was _convinced _that the Mikaelson's had nothing to do with the murder and she trusted him.

It's not that Mrs. Forbes didn't initially put up a fight, because she did. She told Alaric she would rather be dead than see Caroline end up with that man, but she needed to stick around for her daughter. Caroline was all she had left.

"When do I need to meet him?" Caroline said defeated. _Well she did technically did already meet him, but not as Caroline._

"You don't" her mother said. "You will only see him when you are wed at the end of the week."

Her heart was breaking, not only for herself, but for her mother as well. The last thing she wanted was to be a big baby about this situation because they were starting to lose insight on what really happened. She lost her father and her mother lost a husband.

By the next afternoon she had finally heard from the Mikaelson family. They had sent a package _detailed _instructions on what she was to do up until the wedding.

They wanted her to meet with Rebekah and Esther to get a wedding dress made. They wanted to pick out flowers, pick out a menu and invite a bunch of guests.

She honestly didn't want a damn thing to do with it because she didn't want to get married_._ She was trying to be as noncompliant as she possibly could.

_How could they treat this wedding like it matters? _She thought to herself. For power, it mattered, but emotionally to her and Klaus it didn't.

She was already so confused about everything that had just happened and didn't want to think about how her life would change once she was married.

_Of course she would sleep with him. She wouldn't have a choice in the matter. _The thought of losing her free will made her even more frightened than ever.

It wasn't that he was physically repulsive, because he wasn't. He was just someone who had always been an enemy to her family and that's all she ever knew him as.

_How would father feel about this marriage? _She truly felt guilt for being as willing as she was to go on with the wedding. Her father would have hated to see her marry Klaus.

XOXO

Klaus couldn't wait to get the ceremony over with. He woke up this morning _forgetting _what he was even supposed to do today. _I'm going to make a great husband. _He could almost laugh at himself.

He honestly didn't care to be married at all. This situation that he was in was just a casualty of his family gaining power.

He didn't care for her in the least and if Caroline thought he was going to be _monogamous _in their marriage, she had another thing coming. Klaus did what he wanted.

He could get rid of her soon enough, maybe in a year or two. Of course his father knew of these plans to get rid of her, but he would never let his mother or Rebekah know. They would go crazy at the idea and would probably never speak to him or Mikael again.

His family had invited half of New Orleans. Apparently, it was in all the gossip columns. Not that he cared. That was something Rebekah wouldn't shut up about all week.

He did know that there was speculation as to _why _they were getting married. The murdered was covered up so well that he barely heard anyone accuse their family of committing it.

People knew that this marriage would give the Mikaelson's the upper hand. They had officially taken over New Orleans and ran out anyone that didn't support the Mikaelson's.

_Sorry Tyler Lockwood._

That little pest fled as soon as he heard of the wedding. He_ probably went crawling back to Chicago. _Tyler Lockwood had nothing here anymore.

The wedding was set to start at noon. There wasn't much time for planning but he knew that his mother and sister took care of most of it. They decorated modestly, with few flowers and colors. It was simple, yet elegant enough for a wedding.

He was quite impressed with the turn out of people. As a safety measure though, they had people guarding the perimeter of the vicinity, as well as every door to every room.

Of course Klaus carried his own gun, as well as two knives that were strategically placed in his sock and inside of his suit jacket. He decided this morning that he should carry less than he usually does, because he felt safer.

If someone tried to make an attempt to kill him today, it would be stupid.

His thoughts were silenced as the music started to play.

He hoped that she was at least pleasant to look at. He didn't even think to find out about her appearance before the wedding, because he didn't really care to. _I don't have a choice now do I?_

Just as Rebekah and Stefan finished walking down the aisle, the music changed. Everyone stood up and looked at the woman walking through the doors. He couldn't see her face yet, but he could make out the outline of her body perfectly.

As she approached closer and closer, he observed her more. _Blonde hair, _that's a perk. _High cheek bones, long legs, small waist… _This can't be Caroline. He could feel his blood pressure rising.

He looked over at Stefan giving him a knowing look. Stefan didn't respond in any way, because he didn't want to give anyone reason to speculate.

As he took Caroline by the arm, he pulled her in close to his side and whispered, "Hello Alice."

* * *

**Please please please review! It means a lot to me!**

**Next chapter should be up by Friday!**


	7. Married to the Devil

**Don't be concerned!**

** This story starts off _very dark,_ but don't let that scare you away. I promise I have good intentions for everything!**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**:)**

* * *

**Married to the Devil**

Caroline hated today. She hated that she was forced into getting married. She hated even more that it was to Klaus.

_He's such a good kisser though._

The kiss felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. They way _he _felt against her alone was enough to make her do anything.

How could she feel such an attraction to someone that she was supposed to hate? Shortly after the ceremony, they held a dinner at the Mikaelson's estate. When they arrived Caroline noticed that there were more people at the dinner then at the actual ceremony.

They didn't seem too concerned about the attention that this extravaganza would bring either. Mafia families like hers and the Mikaelson's had got away with everything.

All the cops needed was some type of payment to keep their mouth shut.

Caroline had no idea how they pulled tonight off though. Before the new chief of police was appointed, both the Mikaelson's as well as the Forbes worked with the police to remain indefinitely out of any legal matters. Now deals between the mafia and the cops were getting harder and harder to make.

After Caroline freshened up in the bathroom both Caroline and Klaus made their entrance into the grand ballroom.

Klaus took the lead greeting many people he didn't really care about and talking to people he really didn't like. _It's all an act _he kept telling himself.

In all honesty, he wanted to leave the ceremony and_ bed_ Caroline. The more he was around her, the more he admired her physical features. He wanted to do _dirty _things to her and the best part about it was that he would be the _only _one able to.

Too bad it wasn't the other way around. She didn't seem like the type to lie around and if she wasn't he would make sure she knew her place.

He didn't want to hear that he couldn't _tame a Forbes _from his father.

She was a _sexy little thing, _although she seemed to be ignoring him the majority of the night. It didn't bother him, because he liked the chase.

"Would you like to dance Caroline?" he turned to her wanting _so desperately _to do something other than just sit.

"If you want to," she said unsure of herself. She didn't know if she would be able to keep her cool if he held her again.

He led her out to the dance floor with his hand on the small of her back. He took her left hand. He gracefully spun her in a circle until she fell into his arms. "It's funny Caroline. I could have sworn when I saw you the other night you called yourself Alice?"

She knew this was coming from the moment he saw her. "I couldn't let you know who I was." She defended herself.

"I am many things _Mrs. Mikaelson,_ but I am not a liar. I strongly suggest you never lie to me again." He said in a threatening tone.

She scoffed at him. He was so much more attractive when he _didn't _open his mouth. "I strongly suggest you never speak to me like that again." She challenged him.

"Unfortunately Caroline, what I say goes. Don't cross me." She was the first woman besides his mother and sister to ever speak to him the way she just did.

She would soon learn that the less she talked the easier it would be on her. He didn't want to do anything stupid on their wedding night. He wasn't that cruel.

"Why don't you act a little bit nicer?" She shot back at him. _Good comeback Caroline, that sounded pathetic._

"I don't do nice." He stated as he pulled her close to his face and chastely kissed her on the lips.

She pulled back from him barely able to breath. _It was just a kiss, get a hold of yourself Caroline! _She finally regained her composure and looked him square in the eye. "Unfortunately for you _Mr. Mikaelson, _neither do I," she said as she released herself from his hold and began to walk away.

She would let no man speak to her like this. Caroline had never been around a man that spoke to her in such a demeaning way. Not even her _father _was that way with her when he was still alive.

Klaus stood there at loss for words. He simultaneously felt his heartbeat pick up and his blood pressure rise . _She did not just walk away from me. _

He looked over at Elijah and Kol standing near the other door and realized that they witnessed the whole ordeal. Elijah seemed to be the only mature one because Kol could not stop laughing. "Can't control her can you Nik?" he shouted across the room.

_Why don't you tell everyone Kol? _He stormed out of the ballroom looking for Caroline. "Caroline," he shouted. She didn't respond. He walked through the halls of the estate searching every single room. If she truly was missing, he didn't want to make a big deal of it yet. She had to be around here _somewhere._

He walked out towards the back of his house and into the garden where some of the other guests lingered. _She has to be out here. _

Klaus brushed passed a few people and finally near his family's big fountain he spotted Caroline.

She wasn't alone. He stormed up to her ready to take her away and kill whomever she was speaking to. "Caroline, I have been _fucking _looking for you everywhere. Where the hell have yo-". He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He looked at the man that she was speaking to. "Tyler Lockwood, you have about 3 seconds to explain why you're here and how you got into my estate."

He was shaking now. _He would fucking kill him on the spot._

"It was quite easily actually." Tyler smiled. "Your guards aren't as smart as I thought they were, but I don't think you'll have a chance to reprimand them either because I killed 5 of them."

"Go inside Caroline." Klaus didn't take his eyes off of Tyler as he reached for his gun.

"I think she wants to stay out here and talk with me."

Klaus laughed. "You see _mate _the whole reason why we are gathered here is because of a wedding. _My wedding to Caroline."_

Klaus pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tyler Lockwood's head. "So will you please get the fuck out before I do something I regret in front of my _wife_? I would love to kill you right here and now but you're making it too easy."

Tyler Lockwood put his hands up in defense and backed away. As he was backing away he looked over at Caroline. "I'll talk to you another time sweet thing, sorry about your marriage."

Caroline couldn't form any words. _He did not just say that. _

Caroline eventually came to the conclusion that if today could get any worse she would already be dead. She looked up at Klaus and he wouldn't look up at her. _Silence._

She observed as Klaus cleaned off his gun with his handkerchief and put it back into his pocket.

After what seemed like forever he finally looked up at her at her with a menacing look in his eye. "If you weren't my wife and if this wasn't our wedding day. You would already be fucking dead."

Caroline had about enough of Klaus. She was a tough woman when it came to a lot of things, but having someone speak to her like this was enough to break her down. She looked up at him and her vision started to blur as the newly formed tears started rolling down her face.

She wasn't doing anything _wrong. _She was just talking.

"Those tears won't work on me _my dear. _I suggest you retire to _our bedroom _and wait for me to come up."


	8. Wedding Night

**Wedding Night**

Caroline was terrified. There was not a single thing anyone could to do prepare her for this moment. She turned on the sink and splashed cool water on her face.

_Calm down Caroline._

He was waiting out for her and she needed to control herself before she went back out there.

She walked out of the bathroom and inhaled sharply at his appearance. He apparently couldn't wait to strip down because he was only wearing his pants. She noted that he seemed calmer than he had been twenty minutes ago and she was _very thankful _for that.

"It took you long enough love, why are you still dressed?" he smirked. Her face turned a crimson red.

The truth was that she _couldn't _get her dress off. Rebekah bought her a _real _whalebone corset. She was lucky that she could stand up and breathe let alone take the contraption off.

Klaus observed Caroline's flustered face._ Weren't women supposed to look forward to this night? _He didn't understand.

"I need help." She finally admitted. Klaus got off the bed and came over towards Caroline. She immediately tensed at his close proximity.

"All you had to do was ask." He stated in a so _non-Klaus _way.

_Why is he being so … normal? _From what she knew of Klaus so far, this was the nicest that he's ever been.

He undid all the buttons and slipped each sleeve off of her arms. He held onto her waist as she stepped out of her dress and spun her around to face him.

Caroline immediately covered her pushed up breasts so that Klaus wouldn't stare. He couldn't help it. She was a woman and he was a man. He craved to touch her.

"No need to be shy." He said to her. He took both of her arms and gently put them down. She let him.

With one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her neck, he pulled her in kissed her sweet red lips. Caroline felt the world stop completely as he deepened the kiss. They both fought for dominance. Klaus got the upper hand as he pushed her against the wall knocking off the painting that was above his nightstand.

He took one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He ran his hand from her ankle to the inside of her thigh, kneading and groping everything he could get his hands on. She was truly intoxicating and he felt like he could never get enough of this sweet little vixen.

Klaus decided to take it a step further. He quickly turned her around and untied the bow at the bottom of her corset. He loosened it as fast as he could and pulled it off of her in one swift movement.

Caroline finished the process by unsnapping her stockings leaving herself completely bare. Klaus didn't waste a second and threw her on the bed. He took off his trousers and moved towards the bed.

She was definitely _more than average _he noted as he observed every curve of her body. She was perfect.

Klaus crawled onto the bed like a lion hunting his prey. He climbed on top of her and took _complete control. _He nipped at her neck, shoulder and breasts, not giving her a second to comprehend the entire situation.

Caroline was in complete awe. She moaned at his aggression and tried several times to take matters into her own hands. _He wouldn't let her._

Klaus had to prove he was going to be her _alpha male. _No one else would ever be in his place.

He spread her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance and looked at Caroline. "It's oka –"

He cut her off and slowly started pushing inside of her. He wanted to have his way with her, but he didn't want to _hurt her. _

Caroline felt his length fill her and gasped.

"Klaus _just do it." _She realized he was trying to be careful, but it ended up being more painful the slower he went.

Instead of allowing him to speed up, she jerked her hips up, took his lips and finished the process. She ignored the pain and kept moving, _hoping and praying _that it would soon fade.

Klaus moved with her until they found a steady rhythm. With each thrust Klaus pounded her harder and _harder._

She would defiantly feel sore in the morning.

Klaus flipped them over and decided that it was her turn to _ride him. _He held onto her waist as she bounced on top of him. He sat up changing position again, leaning his head against the headboard of his bed. They were now even _closer. _

She continued to ride him and he latched his lips onto one of her nipples. She cried out in pleasure as she reached her first climax. She felt pure bliss and he came off with her almost simultaneously.

They were both panting and sweating. Klaus continued to kiss her neck and all over her chest whispering _sweet nothings _to her in Italian. Caroline looked up at him and met Klaus's stare.

He pulled her off of him and pulled back the comforter and helped her lie into bed. "Goodnight Caroline." He kissed her on the cheek.

He turned off the gaslight and pulled the blanket over his head and faced the other way.

XOXO

Klaus sat in his father's office merely _two weeks _after his wedding trying to figure out what could be so important. He had to come home early from his honeymoon irritated because it was cut so short.

"Tyler Lockwood has purchased some land right outside of downtown New Orleans." his father said.

"Why so close?" Klaus questioned.

"Rumor has it that it has something to do with your _pretty little wife. _After what happened at the wedding people think that he has developed a small crush on her."

"Nothing will happen." he assured him. "I keep her satisfied enough. I promise you that she won't stray."

Mikael observed Klaus's confident expression.

"If your wife _ruins _what I have built because of that Lockwood kid, I swear to god I will murder you Klaus. Mark my words." he warned him.

* * *

**Sorry guys!** I've been so busy with school! Please review :)


	9. Sneaking Out

**Sneaking Out**

Tyler Lockwood was a man that knew what he wanted.

"_Caroline," _he mused. He would have her. He just had to get around Klaus first.

When the new _Mrs. Mikaelson _left for her honeymoon he decided to move to New Orleans. He knew it would be risky, but he needed to get closer to her… and to power.

The Mikaelson's ruled the entire town of New Orleans and if you owned it, you owned practically everything. _He craved power _and a beautiful woman.

Tyler locked his office door and headed home. He couldn't wait to meet up with Matt Donavan, his friend and business partner. They were headed to _The Back Room. _A new speakeasy that had recently opened up and he had yet to make an appearance.

When he arrived, there was a line all the way around the block. Luckily for him, he had made acquaintance with the owner previously and was instantly granted VIP access.

He smiled to himself as he noticed a very sexy blonde sitting at the poker table dealing a game of poker.

**XOXO**

After the honeymoon Caroline felt anything but ordinary. She felt different. She felt _alive. _She felt that she partially owed Klaus for breaking her out of her shell. He was an _amazing _love maker, not that she had anyone to compare to.

Ever since Klaus had met with his father a week ago, he had not been himself. On a normal basis he was a masochistic control freak, but lately he was keeping her on complete lockdown.

Caroline wasn't under any circumstance a submissive wife. She agreed and listened, but she wouldn't _obey a command. _Her father described her as a free spirit.

_Her father. _She was saddened at the thought. She felt as though she never had any closure after he passed. She never even questioned _why _he passed either.

Everything had happened too fast. The funeral was only days apart from the wedding and her mother was so desperate to keep their family safe.

She remembered the conversation that she had with her mother before she left for her honeymoon.

"_Caroline, I know this isn't what you wanted… or what your father wanted, but I'm trying to keep us safe. I know how strong you are baby." She put her head down. _"_I miss your father so much and I am just doing what is best for our family."_

_Caroline couldn't stop herself from crying; "I'll do this for you mother, only for you."_

"Caroline!" Elena broke her thoughts. "If we don't leave _now _we'll never be able to leave."

She grinned as she ran down the stairs. "I need to get out tonight. Klaus is suffocating me."

"You know how mad he's going to be when he finds out that you went out." Elena pointed out. Of course she was right, but right now she didn't care. Whatever issue Klaus was dealing with, he was taking it out on her. She wasn't even allowed to walk outside without Klaus or an escort, let alone go to _The Back Room _tonight with Elena.

"I hear that _Bonnie Bennett _is going to be there tonight." Caroline said.

"THE Bonnie Bennett?" Elena exclaimed. "Oh my god. I thought she only sang in New York?"

"_The Back Room _just happens to be bigger than New York."

**XOXO**

"Caroline Mikaelson," Matt said. "She's a beautiful woman Tyler, I don't see how she's with that dog Klaus."

Tyler nodded sipping his bourbon. "I think I'm going to speak with her." He pushed his chair away from the bar and headed over to the poker table.

"All right boys," Caroline said. "This is how the game is going to work…" She explained the rules of the game, her eyes never leaving the deck of cards that she dealt on the table.

"May I join in?" A familiar voice said. Caroline looked up and immediately recognized the face. Tyler Lockwood.

"Mrs. Mikaelson," he nodded at her raising his drink.

"Take a seat Lockwood, I'm a busy woman."

He chuckled at her charm admiring her dominating tone. He was falling in love with this woman and he was falling_ fast_.

"Okay, okay." Tyler said after about four rounds. He threw his cards in the middle of the table. "I give up."

Carolin giggled at him. She couldn't tell if Tyler was being funny or she was just really _that drunk. _

For a man who seemed to succeed at everything, poker didn't seem to be his strong point.

"Tyler, I don't think you can afford to lose anymore money." Matt said laughing at him.

Tyler stood up and pushed the chair back and walked straight to the bar. He needed another drink. He was trying to impress Caroline and him losing at poker wasn't exactly showing that.

Caroline brushed off Tyler's outburst. All the Lockwood's had anger issues. She wouldn't let that ruin her night.

"I'm sorry boys, but I need to leave you." The entire table of gentlemen frowned in disappointment. " But I promise I'll be back another night to keep you all entertained." Caroline flirted with them. _No harm in that._

"Now, we're going to dance." Elena said to them as she grabbed Caroline's hand.

Her and Elena made their way to the dance floor at exactly eleven. Bonnie Bennett was just about to take stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce one of the best jazz singer's in the New York area… _Bonnie Bennett!_"

The crowd roared in excitement as she took the stage. Now, Caroline could finally have fun. She felt the alcohol completely consume her as she took a number of shots from the people around her.

Tyler Lockwood observed Caroline from the bar. She looked so happy and free. He wanted nothing more than to go out there and grab her by the waist and spin her around.

He stopped himself though. There were too many people here. One day he would _get his chance._

After about fifteen minutes of sulking he heard a door slam. The music immediately cut and he looked towards the door. He recognized the men coming into the building. They were the Salvatore brother's.

They were allies with the Mikaelson's.

_Shit. _He thought to himself. He quickly scanned the room for Matt and they locked eyes as they both realized what was happening.

The entire room stood still and Caroline was entirely too wasted to realize what was even happening. "What's going on Elena?"

"Shhh, Caroline. I think Klaus is here we need to leave." Caroline felt her heart stop. _What time was it? _She looked over on the wall. It was well past one in the morning. _Where had the time gone?_

**XOXO**

Klaus got in a little after midnight. He knew that it was a little late, but he knew Caroline usually didn't go to bed until he came home anyway. He walked into the house and figured she was upstairs.

"Caroline, darling." He couldn't find her. He checked the bedroom, not there. Drawing room, not there. Living room, not there.

He was growing anxious.

"Caroline!" he screamed again. "_Caroline!" _

_Where the fuck could she possibly be?_ Without thoughthe headed over the Salvatore's place and walked right in the door.

"I lost my _fucking _wife." He explained to them.

"I can't find Elena either." Stefan said coincidentally. "She told me that she was staying at your place and they weren't there when I dropped by about an hour ago. I've been looking everywhere."

Klaus could have smacked himself in the face. He could run an entire mafia, but he couldn't keep his own fucking wife in the house.

Damon looked up from the couch and grinned at both of them. "Well gentlemen, I think I may have an idea of where they might be."

**XOXO**

Caroline froze. She couldn't run away from Klaus. _He would find her. _She hid in the crowd of people as she saw Klaus walk onto the stage.

"Sorry to ruin your fun ladies and gentlemen, but I seem to have a slight issue."

At this point, Klaus has at least fifty people surrounding everyone in the speakeasy. "I seem to have lost my wife, Caroline Mikaelson. Do any of you recognize the name?" He scanned the audience for a response.

Fear filled everyone's eyes as they hesitated to turn Caroline into her husband. Tyler and Matt had the opportunity to step out the back before Klaus's men fully entered the room. He was nervous for Caroline though. Klaus was a ruthless man.

One man stood up in the crowd and spoke to Klaus. "She over there," he pointed over passed the bar and near the ladies room.

Klaus made eye contact with her and his face-hardened. She looked absolutely ravishing, but at the moment he wanted to do nothing more than to punish her.

He would never physically harm her, she was a delicate and his mother taught him to never raise a hand to a lady, but he wouldn't hesitate to hurt someone else.

"Thank you mate, now if you will kindly bring her to me." He commanded.

The young man walked over to Caroline and brought her up to the stage. Klaus watched as Caroline intently as she walked closer and closer to him.

_She was afraid. _

Once she stood in front of him he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her cheek. "If you ever cross me again _sweetheart _I promise it'll be worse next time." He moved her aside and pulled out his gun.

He pointed it straight at the man that turned her in and shot him square in the face. The entire room burst into panic.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. My wife is _my property _if I ever see another man go near her again. I will fucking blow their head off."

**XOXO**

* * *

**Readers: **I love all the feedback! The more _**you leave reviews **_the faster I can write so PLEASE, follower, favorite and **REVIEW.**

**I want to hear from you! It takes two seconds!**


	10. Together

**Together**

Tyler Lockwood made a mental note to never make a trip to _The Back Room _again without proper back up. As hard as it was to admit, he was lucky. If him and Matt were ever faced with that situation again they would surely meet their demise. He seemed to forget that they weren't free to roam New Orleans as long as Klaus stood as king.

_Caroline. _His mind began to wonder. His mind, body and soul were wrapped around her completely. He did nothing but think about her. Everything he did was for her. It was like an obsession, an _addiction _he couldn't quit. Caroline would be his. He just had to come up with a plan to get her.

**XOXO**

"Bring him in." Klaus announced as he kept his eyes down on his paperwork. The young man looked frightened as he entered Klaus's office. He rolled his eyes as the man reluctantly took a seat in front of him.

"What's your name?" Klaus asked simply.

"Marcel." He said quickly.

"I assume you realize why I summoned you here?" Of course Marcel knew. He should have never trusted that Lockwood boy. He was told that he would be greatly rewarded if he took Klaus out.

Marcel was impulsive. He never thought his plans through. He just acted on them.

The whole city of New Orleans knew that Caroline Mikaelson was indeed Klaus's property. He had made a little show of his it three days ago at _The Back Room. _Marcel was now truly convinced that everything the Lockwood kid told him was a complete lie. After all, he was new to the city and to this type of life.

He should have done his research before he crossed the most feared man in New Orleans.

"I'm not a merciful man Marcel, but I'm in a particularly good mood this morning, you see I found out some great news about my _wife _Caroline. Not that it's any of your business or _Tyler's, _but if you could send him a message for me, I may consider letting you live."

Marcel would take anything at this point. He agreed to Klaus's demands and returned to the Lockwood estate fearful of what would be done to him because he failed the mission.

Tyler looked indifferent as he approached him. He didn't know whether he was going to be receiving good or bad news.

"He caught me, sir." Marcel put his head down and waited for his reaction. He felt a sharp sting as Tyler slapped him across the head. He picked up a nearby vase and slammed it against the wall.

"What the fuck went wrong Marcel? I thought I could trust you with this and you couldn't even get past the front door. How pathetic." He talked down to him, but he was telling the truth. He deserved nothing but shame.

"He told me to give you this message." Marcel reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter sealed with the Mikaelson crest on the front.

**XOXO**

_They had just finished dinner in Florence. Caroline had never been outside of New Orleans let alone here. Klaus seemed to be an entirely different person when he was alone with her. Even though she had barely known him for a week Caroline could sense that he was getting used to her company._

_Klaus led them back to their suite that looked over a beautiful bay. She looked out the window and could see the gas filled lights that lined the entire city. She knew it was late, but she wasn't anticipating falling asleep just yet._

_She felt him come up behind her and she involuntarily leaned against him. He kissed her left shoulder and the entire way up her neck. They both stood there with what felt like forever and finally Caroline made the first move._

"_Can you help me get out of my dress?" she asked. _

_This was starting to become 'their routine'. Every night Klaus would assist her in removing the dress that she wore that day. Klaus didn't know if she really needed help, or if it was her way of indirectly coming onto him. _

_Klaus said nothing and moved her long blonde curls over her shoulder. Caroline shivered at his sensual touch. He took both of his hands and slipped them inside her dress and undid the first button._

_Caroline closed her eyes. This reminded her of her wedding night, except it felt more intimate than it had the first time. She knew that he wouldn't be aggressive tonight._

"_I never understood why women wore clothes that were so hard to get off." He whispered suddenly in her ear as he undid the second, third and the fourth. Each release of a button exposed her more and more to him. Finally, all of the buttons were undone and before he could completely remove her dress she turned around and faced him. The only thing that separated Klaus and Caroline was the dress held up by only her hands. If she let go, she would completely be exposed._

"_Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek._

_She went to move passed him, but his arm stopped her. "Wait, Caroline…" _

_Her dress was no longer covering her body. While she was trying to get away, her hands let go of the dress. Klaus was once again speechless by her flawlessness. He never thought that a woman could ever silence him, but Caroline proved him wrong. _

_He never thought anything would come out of this marriage other than sex, but he didn't realize it until this exact moment that it was much more than a signed contract. He knew what he held with Caroline was intense and she felt it to. _

_He closed the gap between them and grabbed her by the waist. He pressed his lips as hard as he could against hers. He pulled her dress from beneath her feet, picked her up and carried her to the bed. _

_Caroline quickly helped him out of his clothes. They were frantic, eager to touch each other, but neither of them wanted built-up feelings to go away with a quick release._

_He leaned down and kissed across her collarbone. He took one hand and began to knead her breasts as he continued to taunt her with his peppery kisses. One of her hands went around he neck as she tried to pull him closer to her. She wanted to feel him against her._

_His slow taunting continued as he moved onto the other breast, but this time with his lips. Caroline moaned in pleasure as the intensity built up inside her. She need him inside her. "Klaus… please." She begged._

_Klaus smiled at her submissiveness. He knew that she was ready for him. He slipped inside her with one quick movement, completely filling her. She arched her back in response and let out a deep moan._

_He continued to thrust inside her, completely dominating her entire body. Klaus then flipped them over so she was on top of him. He leaned against the headboard of the bed so that he was in a sitting position. Caroline was now straddling him._

_She nipped and kissed his shoulder she continued to ride on top of him. Not stopping her movements, she leaned back slightly changing the position. Klaus took his hands and ran them from her shoulder, down her breasts where they then settled on her hips. He felt his orgasm coming closer and began to intensify each movement by using his hands to move her up and down faster. _

_Caroline went off the edge before he did. She got so lost in the overwhelming feeling that she didn't realize that Klaus got off merely seconds after she did. They slowed down their movements and Caroline leaned into Klaus. They stayed connected briefly before they went at it again two, three, maybe even four times. Caroline eventually lost count as she got deeper and deeper into the night._

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the front door opening. "Caroline come downstairs sweetheart."

Klaus was home. He was a completely different person when he was here in New Orleans. She wished everyday that she could go back, not only that night, but also every night that she spent there with him. She wasn't in Florence anymore. She was in New Orleans where it was strictly business all the time.

She knew that he was stressed out. She knew that he had a tough, demanding job. Caroline just couldn't see why he had to bring it home with him.

She walked down the staircase and met his embrace. _He seemed more chipper than usual. _"What's going on Klaus?"

"I got your letter this morning sweetheart. Congratulations! We should go celebrate tonight." Caroline honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Klaus, I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

Klaus gave her a puzzled look. "You didn't leave that note in my mailbox this morning?"

"Klaus… I have never written you a letter in my life. What are you talking about?"

He quickly pulled the note out of his pocket and read over the letter again.

_Klaus, I am pregnant with your_ child. He frantically scanned the letter for a name. In the bottom corner of the piece of parchment he found the name;_ Tatia. _He felt his throat dry up. How. Stupid. Could. He. Be.

He was so excited that he failed to look at the bottom corner of the paper where Tatia always signed her name. "Caroline. I need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

**There ya go! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... If I could get a bunch of reviews it might make me write faster :)**


	11. The Twist

**The Twist**

When Tatia reluctantly dropped the note in Klaus's mailbox, she wasn't sure if he was going to answer her or not.

This pregnancy was a god send. For months she had been trying to get Klaus to settle down permanently and this was finally her opportunity. It didn't matter to her that he was a married man. She would get the life that she wanted with him at any cost.

He agreed to meet with her the next day. She nervously sat outside of a nearby pub. He approached her table with an irritated look on his face. That was not the reaction she was looking for.

"What do you want Tatia? This has already caused enough trouble with my wife. I want to know what you want from me."

"I just want you Klaus. You have to believe that this is your child, please." She was running out of options, but she knew that she had to get to him somehow.

"It's not mine. Your story doesn't add up. Admit that this isn't my child."

"Please.. Nik..." She begged him.

"Don't call me that. We're not together anymore." It pained him to think that he _was_ in love with this woman at one point in his life. That was a long time ago though.

"You're the only one that I've ever been with. This is your child. Help me." She begged him.

**XOXO**

Tyler finally crumbled up the note that he read over and over again.

_If you ever go near her, I will not hesitate to kill you. Learn your place Lockwood_.

He refused to be defeated. He decided against killing Marcel and let the boy go. He wasn't worth the kill. He just hoped that letting him go wouldn't backfire on him.

"What brings you here?" He heard the _oh so familiar_ voice from behind him. Caroline.

What a pleasant surprise he thought. "Caroline. What are you doing so far out of New Orleans?"

"I needed to get away..." She stopped talking and was immediately lost in thought. She looked upset.

"Are you alright?" He asked genuinely.

The look on her face confirmed that she didn't want to talk about it. "How about that date you promised me?" He tried to lighten the mood.

She laughed at him. "I hardly think that's an option Tyler. You know I'm a married woman."

"That doesn't bother me." He said.

"But it bothers _me." _She pointed out. "I would like to be friends with you." She offered.

"Don't you think that'll be a little hard to get past your husband?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's currently _preoccupied." _

_Another woman? Interesting._ "Well then how about we go out for a drink as _friends?"_

Caroline thought about it. She knew how much it would rile Klaus up if she went out with him. She could bring Elena with her if she really wanted to. She was hesitant and thought back to what had happened the night Klaus brought her home from _The Back Room._

"_If you think for a second that you'll ever be able to pull something like that again, you will find your head very far from your body, sweetheart."_

"_You have been doing nothing but holding me hostage in this house since we got back!" She threw her hands up in the air. She paced back and forth from the bed to the dresser over and over. She was restless, drunk and annoyed._

"_If you wanted to go somewhere, you should have asked! Instead you went behind my back." He screamed._

"_I shouldn't have to ask you to do anything. I don't answer to you Klaus." She crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_He shook his head and laughed. "This is actually comical because you do answer to me Caroline. I own you."_

_She shot him a dirty look and walked out of the bedroom. She felt him following behind her. Once she reached the bathroom door she quickly slipped inside and attempted to slam the door._

_Klaus's hand grabbed it before it could close. "You can't run from me, love." He pushed the door open and cornered her inside._

_She walked backwards until her back hit the wall. Now she truly had nowhere to go. Klaus pushed her body against the wall. "You only answer to me Caroline."_

_Caroline turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to face him. "Say it Caroline."_

"_No." She said. "I will not give in to you."_

"_You words don't match your body language." He couldn't have been more right. Despite all of the yelling and screaming, she still managed to be physically attracted to him._

_He dipped his head and captured her lips. She was hesitant at first, but she couldn't fight it anymore. Once again, she was lost in him._

"_Say it Caroline." He placed both of his hands around her torso and tightly gripped onto her waist. "Say it." He said for a third time._

_He lifted her body off of the floor so she was slightly above his head and repeated it again. "Say it." _

"_I only answer to you Klaus." That was all he needed to hear. _

_Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist and attacked his lips with her own. He wasted no time and quickly ripped off her clothes._

_He took her on the wall. He took her on the floor. He took her on the sink, in the hallway and in their bed. Over and over again he reclaimed her and reminded her exactly who she belonged to._

"It wouldn't do any harm." Tyer interjected. "We could go out during the day if you wanted to."

"Tyler, you know I will have to ask Klau—"

"You know what he's going to say. He will never go for it. I want to be friends with you to Caroline, but he can't know about it."

She knew he was right, but there was a little part of her that didn't want to go behind his back.

**XOXO**

Initially when Klaus came to Rebekah with this _little problem _she wanted nothing to do with it. Her brother seemed desperate when stopped by after lunch today. "Please, Bek I need your help with this. If she is pregnant with my child I need to find a way to cover it up."

"You know that this won't work Klaus. What did Caroline say?"

"I don't care what Caroline thinks." He lied. "I just don't want Tatia to be an issue anymore. Get rid of her and the baby."

"Klaus, I cannot do that for you. If this is your child you need to man up." Rebekah was right. He needed to man up to problems. He just had to find a way to hid this from his father.

"What do you suggest I do Rebekah? She won't take anything I offer her. She wants _me _and I can't give her that."

"Offer her a home until the baby is born. You wouldn't want her to do anything stupid."

He pondered the idea. It could work, but only until the baby was born. He would let Caroline know that Tatia would be living with them, but he wouldn't put up with her fussing about it.

"I'll do it." Klaus finally gave in. "Not because I want to, but because I don't want this to be an issue."

Rebekah gave him a skeptical look. "And Caroline?"

"What about her?"

**XOXO**

Elena knocked on the Salvatore's front door.

"Hey, you" Elena said as she kissed Stefan at the door. "Are you ready to go out tonight?"

"Why don't you come in for a minute?" he suggested. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Elena gave him a questioning look, but followed him inside.

She wondered what he could have to say to her. It couldn't have been terrible because as far as she was concerned everything has been seemingly calm since the night Klaus found Caroline at the speakeasy.

"I believe Caroline is in trouble." He looked worried. "Klaus has a love child and he has invited the woman to stay with him and Caroline in _their_ house."

It took Elena a minute to process what he was trying to say. "You are joking, aren't you Stefan?"

"Klaus need's us to keep it quiet because if his father find's out about it, he'll kill him."

_What a double standard. _Elena thought. Mikael could freely cheat on his wife, but when it came to Klaus it was suddenly okay?

"Why does he need to keep it from his father? I didn't think he would care about Klaus's mistresses."

"The only thing keeping the Mikaelson family running not only New Orleans , but half of the United States is this marriage. If any infidelity were suspected on Klaus's part it would surely result into a very bad situation. Their new gain in power is still in a delicate state. Nothing can be assured until Caroline has a child of her own. Old school I know, but it has to be done. He needed to keep this woman quiet and the only way to do that was to let her move in."

Elena felt hurt for her dear cousin. "She needs me Stefan. I can't let her go through this alone."

"None of us will Elena. We'll make sure she's okay. I promise."

**XOXO**

Okay guys don't be mad at me because Tatia is pregnant with Klaus's child. IT WILL ALL WORK OUT, I PROMISE. I am just as devastated as you guys after 4x20. I will not Klaus be with another woman completely. This is a Klaroline fic, but please REVIEW and you guys will have another update on Friday or Saturday! I have to study because I can't fail out of nursing school!


	12. Dynamic Duo

**Dynamic Duo**

"You _what?" _Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"She needs to stay here Caroline. She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Klaus wanted to make this conversation as short as possible. The less he had to think about it the better.

"You expect me to welcome this _harlot _into _our _home with open arms? I'm sorry Klaus, but I will not have it. She can't stay here."

"I wasn't _asking _you sweetheart. I'm _telling _you." He said.

It was like something snapped in Caroline. She turned around and walked toward the fireplace. She picked up a vase that was next to their wedding portrait on the mantel. Klaus looked at her questioningly.

She threw the vase towards Klaus aiming for his head, but his quick reflex's quickly dodged the object. It shattered into pieces behind him. "Are you insane Caroline?"

Klaus marched toward her and grabbed both of her hands in his. "Quit acting like a child."

Caroline laughed. "She is _not my problem. _If you want me to be happy, then she can't stay here."

"You will be happy." Klaus assured her. "In _nine months."_

**XOXO**

"_Three weeks." _Caroline groaned. "This woman has been in _my home _for three weeks." Caroline still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Caroline, you know that you can come stay with me right?" Elena tried to reassure her. She couldn't imagine the hurt her dear cousin was being put through. Caroline told her almost everyday how miserable this woman was making her.

"I don't want to leave him alone with her." She put her head down. It's not that she didn't trust him around Tatia. She just didn't trust Tatia.

"Oh Caroline." Elena sympathized. "Where is she sleeping?"

Caroline started to fidget. Every detail of the whole situation only got worse every time she found out something new.

"Across the hall. She demanded to be close in case something happened." She said hopelessly.

"Caroline. You're better than this. Grow a _backbone _and be who you really are. Don't let her walk all over you. Where is that confident woman that I saw a few weeks ago?"

Her face lit up. She smirked slightly as the idea came to her. "I think I know how to handle it."

Early the next morning Caroline woke up and reached over for Klaus. She swung her arm over and felt nothing but empty space. _Why was he up so early? _Caroline climbed out of bed and wrapped her rob around her body. She opened the door and heard voices coming from Tatia's room.

"Can you feel _him?" _She heard Tatia say to Klaus. "That's _our son. _I know that I'm only a few months along, but I know it's a boy." Caroline didn't interrupt. Tatia was speaking as if she knew the sex of the baby. _How manipulative._

Klaus didn't say anything when she lifted her shirt a little higher than necessary. He felt her stomach, but it didn't feel any different than it had a month ago.

Tatia became agitated when she realized that Klaus wasn't warming up to her, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't trying as hard as she could. "Klaus I don't feel well. I think I'm getting sick again." She closed her eyes and dramatically draped her arm over her forehead.

"Klaus I think it's the baby. The baby is making me sick. Please don't tell me you have to leave me." She pouted this time.

Caroline rolled her eyes. _Melodramatic._

"Klaus, darling." Caroline called from outside of the door. "Can you help me for a minute? I can't seem to _get my dress on. _Can you please help me?"

Tatia scowled at Klaus. "You're not leaving me are you?"

"I'll send someone to check on you later Tatia, please feel better." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

When Klaus left the room Tatia let out a silent scream. This was _not _going as planned. How was she supposed to get any attention when that selfish twat was still prancing around here?

She tried everything with him since she moved in. She tried being sick, emotional and went as far as throwing herself at him. He wouldn't budge. She had to find someway to separate them.

_Tyler Lockwood. _She smirked. Now there was a man who could help her. Tatia knew that he had a thing for little Caroline and she believed that he would be _more than willing _to help.

**XOXO**

"Thank you for meeting me here." Tatia said.

"What do I need to do?" Tyler smirked.

"Woo her. Distract her. I don't care how you do it. Klaus is mine and you're going to make sure that it stays that way. We just need to convince them that they did this to each other." Tatia knew the plan was brilliant. It would be far to east to blame Tatia for Caroline's indiscretion. She had to convince Klaus that Caroline did this all on her own. It was a win-win in Tatia's eyes.

She just had to act quickly before Klaus realized that she wasn't showing.

* * *

Sorry it's late and so short! Nursing school is no joke! If I get a fast rapid response. I may have a chapter for you guys sooner than later ;)


	13. New York City

** New York City **

_Three Months Later_

"What do you think about this Car?" Elena said standing in front of a large mirror. Caroline half smiled, still in a daze from this morning's events.

"Caroline? I know you're still upset. I'm trying to take your mind off of it. Come try this on." She pulled out a gold sequin flapper. Caroline's eyes light up with excitement. Now _this _would take her mind off of it for a moment.

"That dress is absolutely amazing Elena. I think it'll be perfect for the party." Caroline smiled. Elena had her out almost every morning for the past two weeks searching for something to wear. This party that they were going to wasn't just a_ party_. It was the party of the year_. _

It was hosted by a man named Jay Gatsby, who lived in New York City.

Caroline didn't tell Klaus about it and she wasn't planning on it either. Caroline didn't care how mad Klaus would get at her or how much he would yell at her. He had Tatia and that's all that he seemed to care about lately.

"Elena we're leaving in less than three hours, please pick something out." The truth was that she was growing irritated with her. She understood _why _she was taking a god awful time. It was for Stefan. She's been pinning after him for months now, but Stefan was preoccupied with _another woman. _

What Elena didn't understand was that Stefan and Rebekah had history. And if Klaus had anything to do with it, they would've been married already.

"When are Stefan and Damon swinging by to get us?" Caroline asked. Elena immediately looked down as if she was a child getting scolded for misbehaving. "Elena?"

"Don't be upset Caroline, but Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan are taking us." Elena whispered[ so no one else could hear them. Caroline's throat constricted. She felt as if someone punched her directly in her abdomen and immediately froze.

"Are you insane Elena? How the hell did that happen?"

"That's why I've tried to find the _perfect _outfit. I think I'm in love with Matt." That was something Caroline was not expecting to hear. All this time she thought that her dear cousin was head over heels for Stefan.

"Elena do you realize how much trouble were going to get in?"

Elena smirked. "Klaus is going to be so pissed at us."

Caroline laughed, not trying to fight it. She could use more excitement in her life.

**XOXO**

"I thought it was _your _job to seduce Caroline." Matt said. "And now you have me going after her cousin?"

"I couldn't directly address her. Klaus would have immediately interfered. He keeps tabs on what I do and doesn't exactly keep it a secret either."

"So by taking his wife and her cousin to New York city won't raise any red flags?"

Tyler Lockwood laughed. "That's exactly what I want it to do. Poor guy thinks that no one knows that he has Tatia and her nonexistent love child living in their house."

Matt looked surprised as he opened the car door for Tyler. They both stepped in and headed over towards town where he told Elena he would pick them up. "Nonexistent?" Matt asked.

"The child isn't there. I just need to get Caroline away from Klaus long enough for Tatia to do her thing and for me to do mine. I plan on telling Caroline exactly how her father died. I promise you after this trip she _won't _be going back to him."

"Tyler honestly, it sounds like you have a lot of plans for such a short amount of time." Matt pointed out.

"Matt honestly, once she hears what I have to tell her, she'll be signing divorce papers and wearing my ring on her finger within a week."

They pulled up to the small boutique where Caroline and Elena were shopping. Elena waved her hands out in front of Matt's car urging him to pull over. Neither Matt nor Tyler got out of the car to aid them. They weren't trying to be rude. They had to keep this trip as top-secret for as long as they could.

"You ladies look lovely." Tyler said as Caroline and Elena got into the car. Elena eagerly smiled. Caroline looked hesitant.

"Relax babe. I promise your _husband _won't mind that much. He seems to be preoccupied." Caroline flinched. Tyler mentally slapped himself realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Caroline. I'm sorry." He immediately said. "I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my place."

She still didn't say anything to him. She just looked out the window admiring the scenery going past her. A part of her felt extremely guilty because she was falling deeply in love with Klaus. She wanted to make a point, but she didn't want him to kill people in the process.

She closed her eyes and her mind wandered to this morning's events.

_Caroline walked into the dining room already expecting Klaus to be awake, but Caroline wasn't ready for what she was about to see. _

_Tatia was sitting at the breakfast table and Klaus was standing behind her. She was reading the daily paper out loud to him while he massaged her back. She laughed at something she read and Klaus leaned in and whispered something in her ear._

_Caroline stood frozen unable to speak because Klaus wasn't necessarily 'cheating' on her physically. She felt a sharp pang in her heart as he emotionally tore her apart with their small intimate momens that Caroline would never understand. _

_Klaus kissed Tatia on the cheek as he took his seat at the head of the table. Caroline then fully walked into the room. Klaus looked up at her, his smile meeting the crease in his eyes. He was genuinely happy to see her._

_Tatia on the other hand didn't look up from the paper. _

"_I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Caroline said as she stared at Tatia. _

"_Nonsense, love take a seat and have breakfast with us." He waved his hand at the seat next to him. Caroline didn't respond. She spun around and walked out of the room without another word._

_Klaus didn't attempt to come after her either._

A bump in the road awoke Caroline as she looked out the window unaware of where they were.

"Wake up sleepy head." Elena said as they approached a parking lot.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked.

"We're getting on a train!" Elena said excited.

"Why didn't we take one in New Orleans?" Caroline questioned.

"If we took one in New Orleans, then Klaus would've been able to find us faster, babe. I don't plan on him finding us for a few days." Tyler smiled at her. "I want you to myself."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Tyler got out of the car and picked up their bags and began to walk towards the train. "We'll see about that." He winked at her before they all stepped onto the train.

**XOXO**

"Alaric!" Klaus called from his office. "Are you aware of my dear wife's whereabouts?" The truth was. He hadn't thought of Caroline since breakfast. After she left him that morning, he figured that it was just her monthly that was putting her in a foul mood.

"She was last seen with Elena at a local boutique down the street, sir." Alaric informed him. Klaus nodded and continued his paper work.

"And what about Lockwood? Where was he seen last?" He asked. Alaric looked down at the local report and didn't say anything.

"Sir, Tyler Lockwood was last seen with Matt Donovan at the same boutique that Caroline and Elena were at this morning."

Klaus dropped his pen and looked Alaric up and down. "You didn't bother to share this correlation with me when you told about where my wife was?"

"I don't read it unless you ask me to, sir." Klaus stood up and threw all of his papers off the desk.

"You should be reading those reports everyday Alaric. I don't care if they say that Tyler Lockwood is eating a fucking bon-bon. You read that report."

Klaus picked up the telephone and made a couple of phone calls, but Alaric couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Alaric, I need four tickets on the next train to New York City. I'm going to get my wife. And you Stefan and Damon are coming with me."

* * *

I also wrote a new one shot fanfic called 'Territory' I think you guys will like it :)


	14. The Party

**The Party**

As they all sat in the living area of their conjoined hotel room, Tyler contemplated the proper time to approach Caroline about her father. He wouldn't attack her with it just yet. He knew that he needed to get her alone if he wanted to have a serious talk with her.

Tyler admired how adorable she looked fanned out across a love sofa. Her cheeks flushed from the heat, lips plump and rosy and the way her dress rode up passed her knee was enough to make his pants feel extremely tight. His groaned as his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Elena's whiny voice.

"It's unbearably hot in here." Elena complained waving a handmade fan across her face. "No one mentioned how _hot _it would be."

Caroline ignored Elena no matter how right she was, complaining about it wasn't going to make it any cooler. She tried not to think about him, but she found herself constantly drifting. If she knew Klaus, he was probably already on his way here to get her. _He could have come, _but he was too busy with Tatia and their love child. The thought instantly made her queasy.

"You alight?" Elena asked with concern. "No babies right?" She joked and Caroline glared at her.

"Not even funny Elena." Caroline hissed. "I didn't come here to have a shitty time."

Elena put her hands up in defense. "Sorry Car. I didn't realize." Well _really _she did and she thought Caroline would to, but apparently that was still a sore subject.

As the sky grew pink and the temperature dropped Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Matt hopped into the car outside of the hotel. Gatsby's house was merely ten minutes away. They went through a back road that opened up into a big fit of land that eventually led the entrance. They stopped about half a mile to the residence. There were cars lined to get into the party. After about ten minutes, they stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the beautiful estate.

"This is incredible." Caroline said in awe. In all of her years, she never saw something as beautiful and large as Jay Gabsy's mansion. "Where is the host?" Caroline asked.

"I've met him a few times, but never actually seen him at one of his parties." Tyler admitted. "No one really sees him here. It's strange. He just throws parties and a ton of people show up… it happens almost every weekend."

Caroline nodded unable to remove her eyes from her surroundings. The entire mansion was lite. People scattered the entire house and yard. She stepped into the house and into the foyer. Instantly she fell in love with the atmosphere. Everyone was dressed so scandalously and yet so perfect at the same time.

Streamers fell from the ceiling, waiters carried champagne and it seemed as if glitter filled the air. She walked out to the back and saw a swimming pool. People were in and all around it. In the middle a man played the piano and people danced around him. She approached the balcony and looked out in awe. She hadn't noticed that she had lost her friends in the process.

"Beautiful place isn't it?" A man approached her. He dressed in an expensive white tailored suit and held two champagne glasses in his hand. He offered one to her.

Caroline took the glass and smiled at the man. "It's the most magnificent place I have ever seen. The man who lives here is so lucky to have such a beautiful view." Caroline said looking out to the water.

The man listened to her words intently. He noticed how beautiful she was when she fully turned around to face him. "Do you know the man that lives here?"

He shook his head confidently. "I do not." He said and before she could answer, he vanished in the three seconds that she looked away. She heard whispers coming from some people behind her. "_That was Jay Gatsby! He was talking to that girl over there." _

Just as she was about to turn around and find her friends, another man came up to her and slipped a note into her hand. This was all too strange.

_A friend asked me for help. I told him that he could meet with you privately in the library. Find him there._

_-J. Gatsby._

In shock she made her way out of the party and walked up the long staircase in the estate. She asked around a couple of times before she found the place she was looking for.

In the library she saw Tyler leaning with one hand propped up against the bookshelf. She knew he heard her walk in, but he didn't turn around. What could he want with her so early in the night?

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tyler admired the artwork that hung in Gatsby's library. "Gatsby obtained right after the war. The picture reminds me of you Caroline."

Caroline looked up at the artwork. It was a silhouette of a woman in black and white. She smiled at the simplicity of it. "It's beautiful."

Tyler turned around and looked Caroline deeply in the eyes. They stared for a few minutes before he stepped closer to her and took his hands in hers. Caroline slightly flinched at their close proximity.

This wasn't what she was expecting at all. _They were just friends. _

"There's something I need to tell you Caroline."

_Oh no. _She wasn't ready for this conversation. She knew was aware of the extent of his feelings and although she felt attracted to him, she knew it wouldn't be wise to commit any type of adultery. _But w__ho knew what Klaus was up to?_

"It's not what you think, but I believe you deserve to know the truth."

She raised an eyebrow at him, unaware of where he was going with could he possibly have to say to her that didn't involve his obvious romantic interest in her?

"Klaus planned the murder of your father."

**XOXO**

He knew Caroline was in here. The problem was that there were about a thousand other people and he knew almost no one in this city. He swore if he couldn't find Caroline, they _would learn who he was. _

"Damon check the backyard, Stefan stay down here and Alaric go look out front. I'll check upstairs. She has to be around here somewhere." Klaus walked up the windy staircase and began his search.

Stefan kept an eye out as he remained inside the foyer of the estate. He casually sipped on a glass of champagne as he skimmed the entire room.

His throat immediately went dry when he spotted _Elena, _his _Elena _with _Matt Donovan. _He downed the rest of his drink and threw the glass on the floor.

He aggressively approached the pair and Matt protectively stepped in front of Elena.

"Stefan." She said breathlessly. She _did not _see this coming and she knew if Stefan was here then Klaus was _not _too far behind him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Why are _you _here with _him?"_ He growled ignoring her question.

Matt placed his hands on Stefan's chest. "Look man, I don't have a problem with you, but if you're going to cause a problem then just leave."

Stefan took Matt's wrists and pushed him over to the side. "My business here is Caroline and her cousin. When Klaus finds out that _you _brought them here, you might not make it home Donovan."

"I didn't bring them here Salvatore. _Tyler Lockwood _did."

When Klaus reached the top of the stairs he took a left and headed straight toward the first room he could find. He wasn't paying attention and slammed into a man.

Klaus backed up and looked at him offensively. "Watch where you're walking _mate." _

The man calmly looked up at him. Klaus snorted at his tacky attire. He was wearing a tailored white suit. The man looked like he never been outside a day in his life.

"And who might you be sir?"

"Mikaelson and that's _all you need to know_." Klaus whipped around. but was stopped by another man who stood behind him.

"I don't want any trouble _Mikaelson, _but you will behave in _my_ house." Klaus turned around and the man extended his hand towards Klaus.

"The name is Gatsby. Jay Gatsby."

Klaus shook his hand and decided that it would not be wise to cause trouble just yet. Instead he questioned him. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you know her?"

"And who might this young woman be?" Jay asked curiously.

"Caroline _Mikaelson." _Klaus emphasized the last name.

"The only Caroline I met tonight was here with a man by the name of Lockwood. Tyler Lockwood."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :)


	15. Coming Undone

**Coming Undone**

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe what he said. "What are you talking about Tyler?" Caroline was utterly confused.

_Klaus planned the murder of your father. _

Tyler didn't say anything, but instead looked at her as if he didn't need any explanation.

"Tyler, what are you talking about?" She repeated again, except this time she felt the warm salty tears stream down her face.

"I mean what I said Caroline. He did this. He did this to you. The entire thing was a set up. It wasn't for you Caroline. It was for power."

"You're lying." She accused him. "Klaus wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't lie to me." She defended him. Tyler reached out to her and tried to grab her hand, but Caroline pushed him away.

"Why are you lying to me? If this is some scheme to try to get me to leave Klaus, it will not work. I don't love you Tyler." She laid it all out on him.

And Tyler felt the sting in her words like a thousand knifes stabbing him in the chest. His words were true, but Caroline loved Klaus so much that she couldn't see him doing any wrong to her.

This made Tyler angry. He tightly placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "When are you going to grow a backbone, Caroline? Can't you see the type of man he is? He doesn't care about you. He only cares about power. Mikael tried to get your father to arrange a marriage with Klaus, but when he didn't agree Klaus had him killed. That left Alaric no choice but to hand you over."

"How do you know all of this?" She looked up at him, her eyes still watery from crying. Caroline felt herself believing these words before he even explained it. The sincerity in his voice upset her even more.

She could barely stand and fell into his embrace. Not in an intimate way, but for comfort.

He explained everything to her. Tyler knew on the day of their wedding what had happened. He tried to come to stop it, but was too late. And before he could explain anything, Klaus had interrupted them.

He couldn't help that he was in love with her. And he wouldn't let the woman he loved be manipulated by Klaus.

Just as Caroline was about to speak, the door to the library flew open. And there he stood, Klaus Mikaelson.

He looked angrier than when she went to the speakeasy with Elena because what he saw didn't look innocent. The green-eyed monster was about to come out in him because the only thing he saw was Tyler's hands on Caroline.

Klaus kept his hand firmly on his gun that was in his side pocket, waiting for the right moment to strike. But just before Klaus could speak Alaric and Damon appeared behind him. They were also ready to take down Tyler.

_What a party. _Caroline thought and she pulled herself out of Tyler's embrace.

Tyler turned to face them, his chest puffing out as if he was ready to fight. He knew his chances of survival were low if they planned on fighting him.

All four men stood, waiting for someone to do something, but instead Caroline spoke.

"Why did you kill my father?" Caroline looked deeply into Klaus's eyes and his mood instantly went from angry to remorseful.

"What are you talking about, Caroline?" He denied it.

"You know what I'm talking about Klaus! Why did you kill my father?" She said a little louder this time.

All of the color drained from Alaric's face and he turned his attention away from Tyler. Instead he felt rage towards Klaus. In Caroline's defense, he turned towards him and placed his gun directly at his temple. "Answer her Klaus."

Klaus felt defeated. He knew this would catch up to him one day. "Alright, Caroline. I did it. I planned the murder of your father." He closed his eyes as if he were in a dream. He didn't want her to find out this way, but it knew it was inevitable. The woman he loved stood before him broken because of his own actions.

He didn't initially plan on falling in love with her, it just happened. And now he was realizing it more than ever. That's what made it even worse.

The color in Caroline's face drained at his confession. She couldn't emotionally handle it. She couldn't handle _him. _"Why did you do it?" She could barely make out the words.

Klaus stood silent, refusing to speak because he honestly felt pathetic and for once _powerless. _"I did it for power." He admitted.

"I can't believe you, Klaus. I have done no wrong to you. I stood by your side through everything. I kept my mouth shut when you insisted that bitch, _Tatia _live with us. I'm a submissive wife. And maybe I go out every once in a while, but I am not like you _at all. _You disgust me and I'm a fool for ever _loving you._" She screamed at him.

"How am I supposed to feel about this New York City trip? You ran off with Lockwood." He tried to argue.

Caroline ignored his attempts to make her feel sorry for him. "I didn't just run off with Tyler. Matt and Elena came to. I left because I was sick and tired of you being manipulated by Tatia. I couldn't stand to be with that woman another damn minute in that house!"

"She's carrying _my child _Caroline. I couldn't let her out on the streets." He said.

"It doesn't look like it to me. Don't you think it's a little fishy that she's been the same size the entire time? That she just came out of no where and said that you were the father of her child?" Caroline said.

"Caroline. I don't expect you to understand these thin—"

"Stop talking Klaus. If you love that woman so much, go home to her and leave me alone. I want a divorce. I want everything that has to do with my father back and I want it tomorrow. And Alaric will make sure it happens. I'm not a woman you would want to mess with Klaus."

Alaric kept the gun pointed at his head. Damon immediately took sides with Caroline, as did Tyler. She would _let Klaus go, _but not until she got what she wanted.

**XOXO**

When Caroline got back to New Orleans, everything felt different.

She wasn't Caroline Forbes. She wasn't Caroline Mikaelson.

She was her own person now. And when word reached New Orleans what had happened, Caroline immediately became the most powerful woman in the city.

She taken everything that was her fathers and then some away from Klaus. She knew an official divorce would take a while, but she could at least stay away from him until it actually happened.

When Caroline let Klaus go running back to his father, needless to say their entire family was livid. But she knew they wouldn't do anything rash just yet because Caroline not only had her father's people standing behind her, but also had the Lockwood's and the Salvatore's standing behind her.

Now nothing would stop her from becoming the woman she was always supposed to be.

* * *

**Also. I started a series of one-shots based on the "Seven Deadly Sins", Check it out :)**

**Don't shoot me guys! I PROMISE this is Klaroline and it WILL work out! I promise!**


	16. Need

**Need**

It had been _three weeks. _Three agonizing weeks since Klaus had last spoken to Caroline. _She seemed to be doing fine. _Klaus, however, no matter what mask he put himself behind was not. And he wouldn't let it show.

No sappy love letters, or attempts to woe her had been made. But that didn't mean she didn't cross his mind every once in a while –okay, well really _all the time. _His head was too strong to admit that.

His family was _not pleased with him. _Especially his father, whom was waiting at his estate with three guns loaded until Elijah stopped him. Kol thought it was hilarious, Rebecca wouldn't speak to him and his mother looked at him with disappointment. _That_ bothered him the most.

He was lectured on the duties of a man and the responsibility of _not fucking up_ anymore. Too late for that, father.

Caroline had managed to take everything but what his family had before they married. And from what he heard, she was having the time of her life –with _Tyler._

The thought of that social-climbing mafia _wannabe _made Klaus want to kill him. Klaus still had many sources –he was not dry of that. But the one advantage he did have over his _sweet little_ Caroline was strategy.

He _would _win her back and she _would _willingly come no matter what it took.

He knew he hurt her. He knew that he messed up in believing Tatia had carried his child. She in fact, did not.

And before he could get back to _their estate _to call her out on it, Klaus found her dead. Caroline made it there before him. His woman was out for vengeance and he had the feeling that Tatia _wasn't _the end of it.

**XOXO**

_Four months. _His patience was growing thin with her. Her vengeance was starting to grow tasteless and she was leaving a mess. _That _didn't bother him.

It was Tyler, who was the worst of them all. He followed her around like a lap dog, waiting on her every command. He was too easy for her –she didn't like easy.

He knew she didn't love Tyler, he knew that she loved _him _but was much too proud to admit it, but contradicting that so was he. She was too much for him to handle and he pushed her away and consumed himself in Tatia _knowing _what it would do to her.

He couldn't take not seeing her and he knew tonight was the night he would do something about it.

He knew despite everything he had done to her he had no choice but to walk in there and take what was his. If he didn't, he would lose her forever not to mention his father would kill him.

It was bad enough he was an illegitimate child - losing Caroline completely to a Lockwood would be a disgrace to his family. He had to laugh at the situation because this is the last position he thought he would be in. He was going after her and she wanted nothing to do with him after what he did.

He couldn't entirely take the blame for his actions. She drove him to Tatia. Although, Caroline could easily argue it the other way around, as if he drove her to Tyler and most of it was true.

He mentally scolded himself for trying to kill Tyler. _Friends_, her voice rang in his head. _Only friends. _

The mafia didn't have friends - allies maybe, family always, but never friends. He was growing impatient. _Caroline _he mused to himself. _How long are you going to toy with me?_

This game she was constantly playing was costing him lives. Not that he cared, but it was starting to make a mess and Elijah was starting to get irritated with him. The body count was growing too high and though everyone else was convinced otherwise this rivalry with Tyler wasn't just about Caroline.

He remained outside in his car from the back ally only peaking in the basement window. He preferred to make an appearance when people were least expecting it but looking at Caroline throwing her head back and laughing made him clench his teeth even tighter together. _Bastard_.

Technically she was his. Maybe not emotionally, but legally she was bound to tightened his tie and took out his pocket watch _10:36_ . He scoffed and slipped it back into his Armani suit pocket. He slid his right hand near his side feeling for his gun. Speakeasy's haven't been his forte since 1922 - nearly a year and a half ago, when he first set eyes on the young daughter of the infamous Forbes mafias sweet little vixen.

He waited another ten minutes before sending someone in to distract the rest of them. He observed Tyler walk away from Caroline and now stood alone at the bar. He took his cue to walk in.

She looked breathtakingly stunning as he approached her from behind. He placed his handle on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her neck. She stood there frozen _knowing _it was him, but unable to turn around.

"You miss me, love?" He whispered in her ear. She felt him smile as he kissed along the crook of her neck.

She did miss _him, _but she didn't miss the way he treated her. She was surprised she managed to avoid him this long, but a part of her believed he never tried. He would have found her the next day if he wanted to.

"You should leave here Klaus. You're not wanted in this part of town." She warned him, but Klaus only chuckled at her statement. _Naïve little Caroline. _

"I beg to differ, _sweetheart." _He leaned in to her and whispered so only she would hear. "You're going to come with me _tonight. _It's been way too long." She knew what he was referring to and she could easily agree.

And she wanted to admit she was too smart for that, but with him, she wasn't.

She quickly found herself at his estate and she was too far-gone to relish all of the memories that she had with him here. Instead she focused on _him._

They were nearly naked before they reached the front door. He whispered _sweet nothings _into her ear as he pushed her against the wall. He gripped her waist with both of his hands and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his.

He would take her many times tonight and as much as he wanted to go slow with her the first time –he _couldn't_. He wanted her here and _now. _And he decided to leave love making out of the picture until later.

She felt him everywhere. He _was _everywhere and she couldn't get enough. She didn't care that she would regret this is the morning. All she knew right now that it _felt _good and it was something that she hadn't had in a long time. He kissed down her long neck and she moaned in response to his persistent kisses.

He pressed deeper into her as he kneaded her breasts through her flapper, but he knew she craved more. He took both of his hands and easily ripped down the middle of her dress, sending each bead flying across the floor.

They didn't care.

She was now completely exposed and vulnerable to him. And all Klaus could think about was how terrifyingly beautiful she was. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and she cried out in pleasure. "Please Klaus." She begged him.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Please what Caroline?"

She scrunched her face at him, but complied. "Please _fuck me." _She said.

And he didn't need any other confirmation. She quickly discarded his trousers and before she could take off his white collar, he was inside her. She felt more complete than she had with him the first time they were together, except this time it was _raw. _

Their sex was driven tonight by pure need and hatred, but they knew that this connection that they shared was unlike anything else. Their bodies knew it too.

Caroline felt a familiar feeling build up in her lower belly and she could tell that Klaus was close too.

He looked her dead in the eye. "_Come for me love." _

And that was the last thing he said before she went off. Her climax hit her harder than any orgasm she had before. And was intensified by the fact that they came together.

Klaus placed kisses everywhere he saw flesh. He kissed her lips, neck and shoulder and he heard Caroline whisper his name _over and over. _

When they came down from their crash, they both realized the situation. And it was suddenly awkward.

"This was a mistake." Caroline instantly said.

Klaus looked at her confused and suddenly angry. "You know it wasn't. _This, us, _it's not a mistake. If you walk away from me Caroline, _that _will be your mistake. Don't you dare walk out of that door on me again."

His words were heavy on her and she _didn't _want to leave, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction either. And she decided she wouldn't.

* * *

**REVIEW** GUYS! **And please** read my new short fic called "**Seven Deadly Sins"**


	17. Three

**Three**

Since that night, Caroline did everything she could to avoid Klaus at all costs. The churning in her stomach this morning wasn't helping either. She had to excuse herself multiple times from meetings and outings because of the flu she was coming down with.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to make it tonight Elena." She said with her hand on her forehead. "I feel so weak and nauseous."

Elena placed a comforting arm around Caroline's shoulder. "It's okay Car, just get better and we'll see you tomorrow!"

Elena closed the front door of Caroline's cozy secluded apartment. She decided she would turn in early tonight. She needed the rest more than she wanted to admit and the amount of stress on her shoulders was becoming too much to bear.

Alaric offered to lighten the load, but Caroline had insisted in taking all parts in the divorce settlement. She sighed in frustration. Klaus had refused to sign the divorce papers. She had them sent to him right after she came home from New York.

He sent them back in less than an hour with a note saying:

_I'm not signing that love._

She attempted to take him to court, but she knew that wouldn't settle over easy either. Before she could take it up with the courthouse she discovered Klaus had already paid them off and they refused her business.

She hated this control. This hold he constantly had over her. There was no compromise –nothing. He made all decisions and never once consulted her about it. They didn't even live under the same roof anymore and he was still being a jackass.

Again, it was one of the many reasons she was no longer with him. Although _Tatia _was the main offender in their seperation. Klaus knew he was wrong, but his horse was too high off the ground to admit it.

Caroline's hand flew over her mouth as she felt the contents in her stomach rise. _Not again. _She rushed towards the bathroom and held her head over the toilet holding onto the tub next to it. "Why do I have to be sick?" She moaned to herself.

She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see a stronger woman, but a sad and empty one. She was missing something in her life –_him._ As crazy as they were together they were worse apart –and not in a good way. She brushed back her hair and was startled by a knock at the door.

She carefully walked towards her door and looked through the peephole. _Tyler. _She unlocked the door and let him walk in. Caroline closed the door leaving the two men that came with Tyler outside to guard the door.

He looked worried. "I don't like you here all alone Caroline."

She sighed. They had this conversation many times before. "I'm fine Tyler. Just because I don't walk around with bodyguards everywhere doesn't mean I'm in danger."

He looked at her sternly. "Caroline. I'm being serious. Klaus is still trying to get you back. You've seen all the damage he's done so far. What's to say he won't come here and just take you?"

"He won't Tyler. He doesn't even know where I live." She crossed her arms defending herself.

"That you know of, Car." He made a point. Suddenly her cozy apartment felt small.

"What do you suggest Tyler?"

"Move in with me." He said without hesitation. "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. I'm offering you a room and security. A girl like you should not be in a place like this."

She closed her eyes and held her thumb and pointer finger in between her nose.

"You won't go live with your mother, you refused Stefan's offer. Let me protect you." He pleaded with her.

**XOXO**

Klaus knew his tactic for getting Caroline back wasn't the best one, but it was all he knew. Still she refused him and anything he had to offer.

He knew he needed a new strategy and since being himself wasn't working, he would have to try something else.

"Maybe be nice to her." Rebekah suggested out of both sarcasm and honesty.

"I am nice." He defended himself.

"How? By bringing that harlot into your home? That's not exactly nice brother." She had a real point there. Everyone pointed out that mistake. Anyone with two eyes could point out how manipulative Tatia was. Klaus had been too blind by the idea of a child to see past it.

"What do you want me to do Rebekah? She won't answer any of my letters. The last time I saw her was a month ago and we hardly spoke." He wouldn't give her the details of their encounter. It wasn't that he regretted what they did. He just felt that they needed to work this out the old fashion way.

"I just happen to know where you can find her." She smiled mischievously. "Lockwood is having a huge dinner with dancing tonight at his mansion. Stefan asked me to attend with him and Caroline will be there. We can find a way to sneak you in and I'll find a way to get you both alone."

Klaus knew this would be dangerous. He was a wanted man around New Orleans and he would need to be discreet about meeting Caroline, but he knew what he needed to do.

**XOXO**

Caroline just finished applying her rouge and straightened her ball gown, as Elena frantically came in. "Are you aware whom Stefan asked here tonight?" She could tell her dear cousin was fuming.

She was referring to Rebekah and Stefan. She honestly wasn't paying any attention to that drama lately.

It had been three days since she agreed to move in with Tyler. And he was true to his word and he kept his distance. She just wasn't thinking straight lately because of her illness that seemed to come and go. Elena was getting suspicious, but Caroline was in complete denial of what she was thinking.

"I thought they weren't seeing each other anymore?" Caroline said. Elena sobbed to her about how they had a fall out and how she was in some messed up love triangle between her, Damon and Stefan.

Elena dismissed herself while Caroline finished getting ready. She was startled by the closing of her bedroom door, but was too slow to react to the man that appeared in her bathroom. She kept her back turned to the man.

"Caroline." Her three syllable named rolled off his lips as she came to a pause. She didn't turn around, but was instead shocked by the sound of _his _voice. It's been too long.

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked her back was still turned around.

"Just to speak to you." He replied coyly. She turned around and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. She placed her hands on her hips and he could have sworn steam was coming from her head from how red her face was.

But in that moment all his eyes could focus on was the little bump that rested below her belly button that wasn't there before. Instead of addressing her anger, he developed his own. He wasn't planning on approaching her like this.

His hands balled into a fist and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. It didn't work.

"Is it his?" He asked harshly.

She looked at him accusingly. "What are you trying to say here?" She pointed her finger at him. "You are no longer in my life. What's it to you?" Everything she had been trying to deny was slowly unraveling.

He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and asked her again. "Is that child your carrying Tyler Lockwood's?" His close proximity brought every feeling she kept bottled up out.

Her vision started to blur and her body began to convulse as the tears began to freely fall down her face. "No you inconsiderate bastard. It's yours!"

Klaus stood there shocked and was unable to react before Caroline left him standing in the bathroom.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_One year later…_

Caroline stared down at the two bundles of joy in her arms. After Klaus found out about the _babies,_ Klaus became a different man for _her. _

Caroline moved out of Tyler's house that night. She knew despite Klaus's mistakes, she couldn't allow herself to do the same.

She loved only one man and he wasn't Tyler. She knew if they kept trying going back and forth with each other, the fighting would never stop.

Being the bigger person, Caroline took the initiative and Klaus lead them the rest of the way. It was hard getting everyone around her to understand what she felt for him.

It took them almost three months to accept it, but once they realized the change in Klaus they let it go.

Klaus was still the most powerful and feared man in New Orleans, but he was still so much more. He was _merciful, forgiving and passionate. _

He knew that he would spend the rest of his life groveling and begging Caroline for forgiveness.

He knew playing a part in her father's death would haunt him the rest of his life. It destroyed him to see Caroline forgive him. He didn't deserve the love that she gave him.

It was _her _that made the change in him. It was _her _that made him the man he was today.

She dealt with his flaws and forgave his weaknesses. The cooing of the babies in her arms interrupted his thoughts. Every time he looked at them, he was in awe.

How could he have created two of the most beautiful things in the world?

They were in shock, but pleased at the birth of two babies. There was one boy and one girl. She named the boy after her father and the girl Anna.

He loved them before they were born, but didn't know it was possible to fall deeper in love with all three of them in this very moment.

He made a promise to protect them from the life they lived. He refused to expose them to the harsh life in the mafia.

They deserved better than this life. He needed a way out of it.

A year ago, he would have laughed at the way he was acting now. _Like a big sappy baby. _

Klaus wasn't weak. If anything, he was stronger than before. With all of the problems that they were faced with, he found that a bond between a family is the strongest one you could possibly have.

He would do anything to protect them.

He leaned down to kiss Caroline sweetly on the lips. _Like a rose. _He mused to himself.

"I love you Caroline Mikaelson." He said sweetly to her.

"I love you to Klaus Mikaelson." He grinned at her pulling back to kiss each baby on the forehead.

Caroline laid her head back on the pillow not realizing how exhausted she truly was. She closed her eyes smiling. For the first time in her life, she felt complete.

Caroline Mikaelson felt for once in her life everything was calm and centered.

_Between a Gun and a Rose._

* * *

**Thank you for everyone that read this story.**** I decided to end it here because it felt right. I know there was still a lot of drama with Klaus helping to kill Caroline's father, but Caroline is forgiving and accepts all of Klaus's flaws… no matter how harsh they may be. It takes **_**time **_**to forgive. Klaus vouches to do that for eternity.**

**Please review!**


End file.
